A luz que nunca se apaga
by LouTheFluid
Summary: Depois da derrota de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter se encontram numa noite de natal. Muitas emoções passam pelas suas cabeças e corações. Sob a influência de estranhas criaturas luminosas, a união se concretiza. Como lidar com as incertezas e personalidades um do outro? O que seriam tais criaturas e qual seu real poder?
1. Há uma luz que nunca se apaga

Toda a comunidade bruxa estava em festa. Voldemort havia sido morto pelo Eleito. Não havia mais horror os perseguindo. Poderiam enfim dormir em paz. Sem mais mortes, desaparecimentos, tormentos, destruição. Era o primeiro natal em anos que a felicidade reinava firme nos espíritos bruxos. Não mais como um lampejo fraco de luz, mas como uma fogueira majestosa.

Harry e seus amigos festejavam em Hogsmeade. Era o fim das muitas lutas pela vida. A doce vingança de Potter fora cumprida, e finalmente poderia descansar em paz sem sentir sua cicatriz arder de dor novamente.

Na mansão Malfoy, o clima era gélido como a noite do dia 24. Narcisa chorava lágrimas copiosas e mudas num canto da sala. Lucius andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso e desconcertado. Quase deixando transparecer seu desespero. Draco sentava à janela e observava a neve cair.

Muitos eram os pensamentos em sua cabeça no momento. A desorientação, a total falta de segurança, de saber pra onde ir depois... O que sua família faria? O que ele faria? O que iria acontecer agora? Maldito Potter.

Maldito? Ele sentia que havia algo de errado em usar essa palavra. Fora destrinchando todas as questões em sua mente e ela o levou para um caminho que o assustava. Tinha medo de assumir que aquilo percorria sua cabeça com tamanha força.

A verdade era que, com o fim de tudo e a morte de seu Lorde... Draco não via mais sentido em continuar desse lado. Não via mais motivo para ser um Comensal. Não via mais motivo em se aliar a seu pai. Não depois de tanto sofrer nas mãos dele por tantos anos.

Esse último pensamento o fez prender a respiração e olhar para Lucius. O temor a seu pai era tanto que só de imaginar que ele poderia ler tais questionamentos o assombrava. Tudo bem, ele não estava sequer notando que o filho estava ali. Pôde normalizar sua respiração e voltar a olhar para a neve que caía.

Algo o chamava para fora. Uma voz estranha sussurrava dentro de sua cabeça. Uma súbita vontade de ver pessoas, luzes, e sair daquela casa onde ele sentia que nunca realmente pertencera, apesar de sempre defender com tanta lealdade. Estava cansado de manter essa máscara por tanto tempo. Apenas resolveu escutar a voz e fora até outro cômodo. A rede de pó de floo estava ativada. Disse em voz baixa porém firme:

–Hogsmeade.

Aparecera na lareira do Três Vassouras. Teria enlouquecido? Sair de casa assim, sem dar satisfação, para ver a alegria dos mestiços, nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue? Só de imaginar a reação de seu pai, entrava em pânico. Não sabia nem porque estava lá. Mas sabia que era lá que deveria estar, apesar de tudo.

Toda a cidadezinha e os estabelecimentos estavam brilhando com luzes coloridas e muita gente alcoolizada, cantando, comemorando. Tudo isso o confortou mais do que sua própria casa. Fora andando pelo lugar, com passos cautelosos, enfrentando o olhar de indignação, susto e até nojo dos que o viam. Ele apenas reprimiu um grunhido e continuou com sua expressão altiva e impassível de sempre. Até que então avistara o que ele soube na mesma hora ser o motivo de sua presença ali.

Harry Potter.

Paralisado, sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. Uma onda de calor percorreu seu corpo. Quando os olhares se encontraram, um desespero devastador o fez virar as costas, comprar uma garrafa inteira de vinho-de-fogo e sair. Todas as mesas estavam cheias, não poderia sentar sozinho. Andou o mais rápido que pôde para que aquela onda de calor e vergonha sumisse. Mal havia reparado que a Granger sangue-ruim e o traidor do sangue Weasley estavam lá também.

Sentou-se na neve com um feitiço de aquecimento e apoiou a testa em uma mão. Bufava muito enquanto pensava na revolução que havia se instaurado dentro de si quando o viu. Não poderia ser o que estava pensando. Ele não poderia, bem... Amá-lo, certo? Sua relação para com Potter sempre fora de ódio e rivalidade. Mas por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário, ele dera um meio-sorriso ao pensar em como Harry estava bonito naquela noite. Em como as luzes de natal realçavam os traços de seu rosto e... Merda. Dera três goles no vinho para repelir tudo aquilo.

Dentro do Três Vassouras, o clima entre o trio de ouro era de festa e estranhamento por terem visto Malfoy. Rony rira para Harry:

–Você viu a cara que aquela doninha fez quando te viu? Empalideceu de medo ainda mais!

Hermione logo pontuou:

–A presença dele aqui é estranha, não acha, Harry? Por que um filho de comensal estaria aqui? Quero dizer, derrotamos seu líder.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e lançou um olhar desconfiado para o nada. Havia mais alguma coisa que ele torcia para que Hermione não tivesse percebido-nem se preocupava com Ron, pois era claro que não havia notado -. O olhar de Draco fizera Harry questionar sua sanidade. Perdeu-se por míseros segundos a admirá-lo, e isso lhe causava muito estranhamento. Os mesmos questionamentos que passavam pela cabeça da doninha pálida estavam presentes em sua cabeça.

Manteve-se ali entre seus amigos, resistindo à tentação de ir atrás do garoto. Seus pensamentos vagavam para onde ele poderia estar. Não sabia o motivo de todos esses sentimentos se manifestarem dentro de si. Sabia que as coisas entre eles não eram mais as mesmas quando lançou o Sectumsempra nele no banheiro. A expressão de dor e as lágrimas e gemidos do sonserino perturbaram muito seu coração e nunca mais conseguiu olhá-lo da mesma forma.

Não dava mais. Seu peito doía e sentia a ansiedade na boca de seu estômago. Precisava sair para vê-lo. Ou então apenas sair. Não queria pensar muito, apenas foi, dando a desculpa de que precisava ficar um pouco sozinho pra pensar em tudo. Sabia que ela não seria muito bem aceita e deixou a taverna antes mesmo de ouvir os protestos de Ron e Hermione.

Não precisou locomover-se muito. Lá estava o precioso Malfoy, há alguns metros da porta da taverna, na neve. Segurava a garrafa numa das mãos e tinha o olhar tão perdido quanto o dele. Harry aproximou-se devagar:

–Malfoy?

O loiro fez um olhar de desprezo antes de levantar a cabeça.

–O que quer aqui, Potter?

–Ora, não finja que isto é algo que sua família faria numa época como essa. Admita que sua presença aqui seja no mínimo incomum.

–Não tenho que justificar nada, Potter. Diga logo o que quer ou então vá embora.

Harry arrependeu-se de ter questionado Malfoy. Queria aproximar-se dele e só o afastara mais ainda.

–Deixe isso pra lá. Isso é vinho-de-fogo?

–Sim. Bebida que só sonserinos aguentam. Respondeu Draco, em tom desafiador e arrogante.

–Isso é o que veremos. Me dá um pouco.

No terceiro gole, o Eleito já estava mais alto do que gostaria. Sentia suas inibições sumirem e seu controle corporal decair. Enquanto isso, Draco mal mostrava sinais de que havia bebido.

–Merda, Potter. Eu disse que você não aguentaria. Reclamou ao perceber o estado de embriaguez do rapaz.

–Se importa em falar por que está aqui agora? O príncipe dos Malfoy aqui, sozinho, em meio a mestiços e sangues ruins, que estão comemorando a derrota de seu líder? Disse numa ironia zombeteira.

Draco suspirou, deu um grande gole no vinho. Sentindo um leve torpor atingir seu organismo, estava mais confortável para falar.

–Eu não sei. Eu não sei mais, sabe? Se aquele lado vale a pena. Me pergunto se algum dia valeu. Antes eu tinha medo de questionar e de dizer o que realmente pensava, porque ele era uma ameaça. Ele podia me matar. Podia destroçar a minha família. Agora que estou livre...

–Então você nunca esteve desse lado de verdade? Potter tinha um tom surpreso e o rosto lívido como a neve.

–Na verdade eu nunca parei pra pensar. Eu só seguia o que me diziam. Falta de lealdade é o pior pecado para a minha família. Punição maior do que qualquer uma que se possa imaginar.

Harry então se encheu de culpa por todo o ódio que nutriu por ele durante todos esses anos. Não podia imaginar que no fundo, Malfoy era como ele. Um garoto desprotegido, com medo, com histórico de maus tratos familiares. Fora impulsionado a abraça-lo, mas o simples toque da mão no ombro do menino fez todo seu corpo entrar em chamas. Draco lançou-o um olhar sensual e incisivo e o tesão multiplicou-se.

Draco chegou mais perto, e com a boca a poucos centímetros do ouvido de Harry, sussurrou apontando para um velho coreto a poucos metros dali, escondido pelas sombras. Era o único local que não brilhava em Hogsmeade inteira.

–Por que não vamos até lá? Podemos nos aquecer.

–Mas nós já estamos usando um feitiço de aquecimento.

Malfoy dera um tapa na própria testa e puxara Potter pelas vestes.

–Mas você é mesmo um imbecil, não é, Potter? Típico grifinório.

Chegaram ao coreto em passos rápidos e atrapalhados, quase escorregando na neve. O lugar era realmente muito escuro. Harry empunhou a varinha e murmurou:

–Lumus.

Uma leve luz amarela acendera e então ele finalmente pudera perceber a beleza de Draco em detalhes. O quanto aquele rosto gélido e pálido havia tomado cor. O quanto aqueles olhos cinza antes opacos brilhavam. O quanto aqueles lábios de cera se curvavam num meio sorriso caloroso. Como ele era lindo. Precisava sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus, o roçar dos corpos, o cheiro da pele. Fora se aproximando devagar.

Um visco tímido se formava sobre a cabeça dos dois. Pequenos flocos de luzes flutuavam à volta deles. O Eleito roçava os lábios nos do Príncipe Sangue Puro, que tocava levemente sua nuca com os dedos e provocava, afastando a boca. Ouvia sussurros como resposta:

–Nunca pensei que estaria fazendo isso. Mas sinto como se te quisesse a vida inteira.

–Eu também, Potter. E o puxou para um beijo que aqueceu todas as suas entranhas. Nunca havia provado algo tão bom quanto a língua de Malfoy. Sentia a mão excessivamente branca agarrar os cabelos de sua nuca e observou todo seu corpo dar resposta a isso. Tocou os lábios nas carnes do pescoço do garoto e isso fez ambos incendiarem. E então pausara ao ouvir Draco dizer com a voz embargada:

–Por favor... Me leve embora. Para qualquer lugar. Eu não tenho mais casa. Não pertenço mais àquele lugar. Você é a única pessoa que me restou... Me leve, Potter.

Harry não saberia dizer se era o ar natalino ou se era ele mesmo, mas nunca mais queria abandonar Draco. Queria enlaçar-se nele e passar o resto da vida assim. Puxou-o novamente para um beijo e o envolveu num apertado abraço.

O visco agora crescia vistoso e muito rápido. Os flocos de luzes borbulhavam e aquele coreto era o ponto mais luminoso de toda Hogsmeade. Fora da taverna, observando, estavam Ron e Hermione. Ao ver o amigo muito confuso com o que seria aquilo, ela disse com o coração aquecido:

–Dizem as lendas de Natal que essas luzes se acendem quando se deparam com uma união verdadeira. Uma união eterna, que não se acabará em qualquer circunstância, mesmo com a morte. É uma luz que nunca se apaga.

**Lou: **_Olá pessoas, essa é uma fanfic que eu estava postando no Nyah e decidi postar aqui também. É minha primeira fanfic e espero que gostem do andar da história. Deixem uma review caso gostem para me dar aquela injeção de ânimo haha. Dependendo da repercussão eu posso demorar mais ou então até parar se não houver retorno. Pode dizer o que sentir vontade, tanto críticas quanto elogios, e tentarei responder todo mundo. Beijos e até!_


	2. O céu sabe que estou miserável agora

**_Lou: _**_Olá gente, vi um pessoal seguindo a história e recebi reviews, então estou postando o segundo capítulo. E respondendo o review da _**_Giulia Lima_**_, o Draco não começa sendo uke justamente por causa da personalidade difícil dele, mas mais pra frente ele irá se conectar mais com o Harry e os dois ficam em situação de equilíbrio. Mesmo esquema, continuem lendo, seguindo e postando reviews que eu continuo. Valeu pessoal!_

Dentro do coreto, Harry caíra nos braços de Draco, atordoado pelo momento que acabaram de partilhar. Na mesma hora lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto do sonserino e uma dor inexplicável atingiu seu peito. Uma angústia desesperadora. Antes que Potter percebesse, as engoliu e respirava perto do cabelo do menino para sentir seu cheiro. Aos poucos isso fora acalmando seus ânimos e logo pôde voltar à sua velha falta de expressão facial.

Ajeitara os cabelos loiros soltando Harry do abraço. O mesmo o procurara para contato visual, mas evitou-o abaixando a cabeça, acanhado, com tons de arrependimento pelo que acabara de fazer. Havia enlouquecido? Maldito álcool... Álcool? Poderia mesmo culpar o vinho integralmente por tudo que acontecera? Teria conseguido resistir se não estivesse ébrio? No fundo ele sabia a verdadeira resposta, mas evitava-a a todo custo. Maquiar seus sentimentos era então o segredo.

Harry então, observando o comportamento do outro, se impeliu a pedir desculpas:

–Eu... Me desculpe.

Arrependeu-se no momento que disse a frase. Por que deveria pedir desculpas? Mesmo com o torpor podia sentir que fora algo verdadeiro. Não era só uma estúpida aventura de adolescente, tinha certeza disso. Pensou que Draco fosse protestar, e para sua ira obteve em resposta:

–Foi só o álcool, eu disse que grifinórios não aguentam. Bem... Eu preciso ir embora.

Ir embora? Que diabos ele estava falando? Não havia acabado de implorar para que não o abandonasse, dissera quase em prantos que não tinha mais casa? Era tudo falso? E fora ele quem o beijara, quem tomara todas as atitudes. Dera um soco na frágil madeira do coreto quando o rapaz, agora frio como a neve que caía, dera as costas e voltara para o Três Vassouras para a rede de pó de floo. Dera um olhar de nojo para Ron e Hermione em seu caminho e logo desaparecera.

Sua mão queimava com o atrito que teve no gelo. Pelo menos a dor que sentia aliviava toda a cólera que guardava dentro de si e o flagelava como espinhos venenosos. Sentou-se apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos e pôs-se a derramar lágrimas. Incontáveis lágrimas. Selvagens, sem controle, quentes como brasa. Guerreando por espaço no rosto que feriam.

Ficara ali por apenas alguns minutos que pareceram horas. Não entendia o que sentia, mas tudo o arrancava de seu próprio corpo e sua noção de realidade estava turva. Os céus sabiam que se sentia miserável. Passara da felicidade de uma hora embriagada para completa tristeza, mágoa e sei lá mais o que poderia estar experimentando.

Tentara se recuperar sem sucesso do rosto inchado pelo pranto e seguira até seus amigos. Por nenhum segundo sua mente parava de repetir a cena de Malfoy o implorando para levá-lo embora. Por um momento pensou estar com alguém que se importava, mas ora... Ele não se importava se Harry vivia ou morria, não? Deveria nunca ter-se esquecido da personalidade doentia e fria de Draco. Mas se recusava a admitir tudo aquilo por uma mentira.

–Harry... O que foi aquilo? Ron obviamente havia deduzido algo, o que o fez entender que a situação se tornara muito óbvia para ser escondida.

–Harry, você está bem? O que aconteceu lá? Hermione estava atônita com o estado do amigo.

–Não é nada, e não insistam, por favor.

–Mas Harry, você precisa –sua fala fora cortada pelo grito de Harry -Não é nada, está bem?! Me deixem em paz. Preciso... Preciso dormir.

De volta à Toca, todos se preparavam para dormir. Chegaram sem muito alarde para não acordar quem já havia voltado da festa. A cabeça de Harry parecia que iria explodir. Reprimira todos os resquícios de sentimento e eles formavam um nó muito apertado em sua garganta. Merda, como uma festa havia se tornado um evento tão desagradável? Todo o ódio que sentia por Malfoy voltara, porém manifestando-se de um jeito diferente. Ele nunca fora tão afetado por ele quanto era agora. Típico sonserino, aproveitava-se de todo momento frágil para tomar vantagem. Mas, se era isso, que vantagem ele obtivera?

Certos questionamentos acendiam a esperança de Harry e soltavam um pouco a amarração tão apertada em sua traqueia. Mas isso o fazia chorar mais. E se estivesse errado? Não queria aceitar tal possibilidade, embora ela fosse tão provável. Esfregou o rosto já machucado pelo excesso de choro com força e isso o machucou mais. Revoltava-se por chorar, por se importar com Draco, por considerar a ideia de gostar dele, de ser apaixonado por ele. Odiava-se por deixar seus sentimentos fluírem sem nenhum controle e só sentia vontade de chutar Malfoy no olho.

O que ele estaria pensando agora? Qual era o plano maligno que aquela mente escondia? O que pretendia com tudo aquilo? A falta de respostas o entristecia. Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro e o grande estresse da noite o deixara sonolento. Concentrava-se no ritmo de sua respiração e deixava o sono tomar conta progressivamente. De olhos fechados, sentira um calor suave cutucar seu nariz.

Era um dos flocos de luz. Aqueles que havia visto antes e depois do beijo. Cutucou de leve com a ponta do dedo o pequeno floco e isso o fez sorrir. Não fazia ideia do que seria tal criatura, perguntaria a Hermione depois. Mais alguns chegaram e o envolveram e então, adormecera.

Mergulhara profundamente em um sonho. Estava no coreto novamente, beijando o rapaz que era a razão de todos os seus tormentos mais uma vez. Muitos, muitos flocos de luz brilhavam, numa luz quente, acolhedora e forte. Quanto mais se envolviam no abraço, mais os flocos se aglomeravam contra os dois. E então, mesmo com todas aquelas pequenas lâmpadas, só conseguia enxergar os olhos do menino. O menino que amava. Sim, poderia usar essa palavra. Amor. Não poderia ser outra coisa, pelo menos naquele sonho.

Draco recebera aquele olhar com alegria, enquanto passava os dedos nos cabelos negros de Harry. Dizia novamente que queria que ele o tirasse de sua casa. Dizia que nunca mais queria soltá-lo. E então os dois foram engolidos inteiramente por outro beijo e pelas pequenas luzes.

Na mansão Malfoy as coisas tinham acontecido de um jeito muito diferente.


	3. O herdeiro de nada em particular

Draco agradecera por sua habilidade adquirida com o pai de manter sempre uma postura inexpressiva. Ficara surpreso com o tanto de emoções que tivera de esconder. Uma vacilada e todo o disfarce cairia por terra. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde de Hogsmeade, tremendo só de imaginar a reação de seu pai se por acaso o surpreendesse. É claro que ele havia notado, Lucius não deixava nada passar, sempre atento, sempre alerta, sempre impiedoso. Como odiava aquele homem...

Já prevendo o que iria enfrentar, controlou-se por mais tempo. Em segundos estava na lareira de sua casa. Ao ver toda a casa apagada e silenciosa, um raio de alívio e felicidade o atingiu. Talvez o pai não houvesse notado, afinal! Talvez tivesse feito mais do que simplesmente fingir que não notava a presença do filho. Fizera isso de verdade. Mas mal andou alguns passos para um vulto negro empurrá-lo contra a parede e pressionar a varinha contra seu queixo.

Merda. Por que tinha baixado a guarda?

–Por onde esteve? A voz gelada ecoou em seus ouvidos e preencheu todo o ambiente.

–H-Hogsmeade. Apesar de evitar a todo custo demonstrar seu nervosismo, Lucius era o único para quem Draco inevitavelmente se mostrava vulnerável. Amaldiçoou-se por dentro por ser tão fraco.

–Com aquele maldito mestiço, não é? Você me envergonha. Como tem coragem, depois de tudo? Como pode ser tão estúpido? E o pior, se achar inteligente o suficiente para me enganar? Lucius pressionava a varinha com mais força e então rira assustadoramente. Ele farejava o medo, subjugava o filho e o tratava como sua presa caso fosse contrariado desde sempre.

–Eu já tenho 17 anos, posso decidir o que fazer... - sua voz era trêmula e fraca, e logo fora interrompida pelo pai:

–Mas você sabe bem que se quiser viver pelo nome Malfoy terá que seguir o que eu disser. Nossa família não se esforçou tanto para manter uma tradição pra que você estrague tudo com caprichos. Um mestiço, e o pior, o maldito Potter. Seu discurso era rápido e incisivo, e seu olhar cada vez mais sombrio.

Então um sentimento novo cresceu dentro de Draco. Algo que ele nunca dera vazão: a coragem de enfrentar o pai. Reunindo todo o desdém que sua voz pôde permitir, segurou o pai pelo punho com o qual apontava a varinha para ele e disse:

–Mas já não importa mais, papai. Voldemort se foi. Por mais que você odeie Potter, nada disso fará diferença agora. Nós não temos mais um inimigo. Perdemos.

A ênfase maior fora na última palavra.

Lucius avançou para cima do filho quando fora impedido pela mulher, que entrara aos gritos:

–LUCIUS, CHEGA! Ele é só um menino!

Desvencilhando-se de uma Narcisa em prantos, Lucius Malfoy recompôs-se e andou até Draco, apontando a varinha para seu queixo novamente:

–Você irá pagar caro por isso.

Draco então subira para seu quarto. Depois de certificar-se que havia trancado a porta, apoiara a cabeça nela derramando muitas lágrimas. Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Enfrentar o pai? Não havia mais Voldemort para mata-lo, mas com certeza ele o destruiria. Tivera um momento estúpido de coragem impensada e todo seu futuro agora estava eternamente amaldiçoado. Um conflito muito intenso instaurou-se dentro de si. Queria libertar-se de tudo aquilo que fora sujeito por toda sua vida, mas não queria ser desleal. Queria pôr fim às obras das trevas de Voldemort, mas não estava disposto a abandonar suas convicções. Odiava o pai, mas sabia que ele poderia dilacera-lo a seu bel-prazer.

Se ao menos tivesse ficado em casa nessa maldita noite, se ao menos tivesse se controlado... Então percebera que agira como Potter. Quem mais seria estúpido o suficiente para agir sem analisar friamente as consequências? Apenas deixar seus sentimentos fluírem sem considerar por um segundo o que aconteceria depois?

Não havia mais ninguém que agisse assim que importasse tanto para ele. O que ele buscou evitar em todo o caminho de volta pra casa invadiu seus pensamentos. Como se sentira ao beijá-lo, o calor e aconchego que percorreu suas entranhas quando o abraçou e ele esteve disposto a acolhê-lo. Quanta besteira expor tão escancaradamente sua carência por proteção e amor que sempre acompanhara sua vida e que até então conseguira ocultar perfeitamente. O que o fez voltar de sobressalto para casa fora justamente o medo do que acabara de acontecer. Tinha uma necessidade gritante de receber o que lhe faltara em toda a vida e fugir do ambiente hostil, mas o medo o prendia. Maldito sentimento que era capaz de dominá-lo até sua última instância.

Sentara-se na cama e chorara mais. Queria tudo que sentira no coreto novamente, queria a garantia de poder eternizar aquelas sensações. Mas seu orgulho, disso tinha certeza, o impediria de continuar. Provavelmente o mesmo orgulho afastara Potter para que ele nunca mais voltasse. O mundo de cada um era muito diferente e ele não estava disposto a abrir mão de suas crenças. Era melhor assim, afinal.

Era pra que a sua conclusão soasse certa, mas não soou. Arrependimento começou a enchê-lo por inteiro. Sentia que iria afogar em suas próprias lágrimas. Aquela com certeza era a pior noite das tantas que passara chorando escondido pelos maus tratos que sofrera. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Quando sentiu o pranto secar, relembrou-se dos bons momentos que tivera naquela noite. E então um pequeno floco de luz adentrara em seu quarto.

Draco o cutucou com o dedo e aquele contato avivou ainda mais sua memória. Entrou em um transe onde só aquele momento do beijo existia. Depois do que pareceram segundos, mas na verdade foram horas, ele despertara. O sol já nascia e ele não dormira por um segundo sequer. Levantou-se para observar o céu pela janela e outros pequenos flocos vieram brincar em seus dedos. Seu futuro não parecia mais tão pavoroso. Não estava bem, mas algo o certificava de que nem tudo estava perdido. Que havia algo a que se agarrar caso tudo desse errado. Apesar de não saber definir exatamente o que seria esse algo, era suficiente para confortá-lo.

Sentia-se mais calmo. Grande parte do temor que sentia fora gradualmente substituído por um senso de auto apreciação. Afinal, ele também era humano e merecia ser amado. Status era importantíssimo em sua vida, mas não aguentaria mais nenhum segundo de tortura psicológica. Era maior de idade, poderia agir por si mesmo. Estava decidido. Faria sua própria fama e não se subjugaria mais ao pai. Mesmo que no fim se torne um herdeiro de nada em particular. E não deixaria nada tomar isso dele. Mesmo que isso signifique ficar sem Harry.

Logo que abrira a porta, sua mãe o agarrou pelo braço. Tinha o rosto severamente inchado e parecia não dormir há duas noites.

–Filho... Está tudo bem?

–Claro, já estou acostumado a ser tratado sem um mínimo de dignidade. A ironia em sua voz era mordaz.

–E por acaso você enlouqueceu? Agradeça a mim por não ser expulso ou deserdado. Mas, se tratando do seu pai, não podemos ter garantias de que não fará nada. Ela abaixara a cabeça novamente para deixar escorrer uma ou duas lágrimas.

–Não me importo. Ele pode fazer o que bem entender. A frieza com que dissera isso fez Cissa olhar para ele horrorizada e o envolver num abraço.

Draco acariciou as costas da mãe com uma mão e se soltou gentilmente do abraço. Em seus olhos não se viam nada além de segurança e calma. Muita calma. Mas uma calma gélida e melancólica.

O pai o esperava na sala de jantar. Narcisa ficara no cômodo ao lado para dar privacidade. Ouvira um diálogo frio travar-se entre os dois. Apreensiva, juntava as mãos e esperava que seu plano funcionasse. Ela não ousara confessar, mas o histórico crescente de abuso a fizera cultivar ódio do marido. Não tomava atitudes pelo mesmo motivo de seu filho: o medo. Tinha fé de que poderia manter o status que tanto prezava sozinha e a cada dia que se passava sentia sua capacidade de aturar as atitudes do marido menor.

Espiara e pudera ver o filho cair ao receber uma maldição Cruciatus. Cerrara os punhos e retera o pranto que insistia em cair, apenas esperando. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvira o arrombar da porta. Finalmente.

Eram agentes do Ministério da Magia.

Na noite anterior, após a discussão com o marido, mandara uma coruja para o Ministério deixando-os alerta sobre a grande possibilidade de que um crime fosse cometido em sua casa. Exatamente como previra. O marido fora encaminhado para Azkaban.

Anos de abuso finalmente foram vingados.


	4. O enconfronto

**Lou:**_ Peço desculpas pelo capítulo anterior estar todo mal formatado e impossível de ler. Eu já arrumei e agora tá tudo certinho. E, respondendo a review da __**Giulia Lima**__, você é guerreira por ter tentado ler aquilo tudo, peço mil perdões e muito obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic, prometo que vou sempre revisar quando upar os capítulos agora haha. Também fiquei morrendo de dó do Draco e a Narcissa ainda vai ter muitos momentos importantes na história (é tão bom depois que o Lucius some, não é?). Nesse capítulo o Harry e o Draco se encontram, acompanhem pra ver o que acontece :) e, se gostarem, deixem reviews! É pela repercussão da fic que eu resolvo postar ou não. Beijos._

Draco encontrou-se estupefato depois de ter visto seu pai sendo levado. Conforme a onda de adrenalina fora se desvanecendo, pôde sentir-se feliz e aliviado. Ainda confuso, pois sempre tivera o pai como modelo e autoridade máxima, apesar de seu ódio. Levantou-se do chão e cambaleou alguns passos antes que a mãe viesse correndo até ele e o abraçado. Nunca havia visto a mãe chorar tanto, mas de alívio. Ele acreditava que ela estava sentindo o mesmo que ele.

Depois de alguns minutos catatônico e envolvido nos braços da mãe, pudera sentir o quão cansado estava. Gentilmente soltou-a e esboçando um olhar macio de "obrigado", subira novamente até seu quarto. Em poucos segundos havia desabado na cama e caíra no mais profundo sono que tivera em anos.

Harry, por outro lado, acordara mais cedo do que gostaria. Sorrindo por causa do sonho, olhou para o lado e vira os amigos dormindo. Passou então a divagar e tentar analisar racionalmente o que teria acontecido com Malfoy. A mágoa voltara dando leves pontadas em seu peito, mas algo o consolava. Sentia falta do rapaz, como sentia. Mudava de posição na cama de cinco em cinco minutos e a agitação só aumentava. Por mais que tentasse formular pensamentos claros, só conseguia sonhar. Lembrar-se do momento, sentir-se bem, sentir-se vivo. E um vazio fora tomando forma de seu interior.

Depois de algum tempo, a casa fora acordando. Sem apetite nenhum, Harry apenas encarava o prato com uma sensação de urgência que o queimava. Uma preocupação estranha que ele não fazia ideia de onde vinha. Os flocos de luz pipocavam em volta de si e da mesa agitadíssimos. Todos perceberam o mal estar do rapaz, mas evitaram perguntar à mesa. Parecia que a história do beijo havia se espalhado.

Espantando para longe os flocos que insistiam em persegui-lo, decidiu ceder e tocar num deles. Tivera então um flash de visão muito rápido onde via Lucius berrar algo inaudível e Draco se contorcendo no chão. Saíra do transe sem entender o que acabara de se passar. As criaturas subitamente se acalmaram e uma delas pousou levemente sobre um de seus dedos e ele pode ver Lucius ser levado por agentes do ministério. E uma onda de calma o atingiu.

Gina, que brincava com um exemplar das criaturinhas luminosas, perguntou:

–O que são essas coisas, afinal?

Hermione limpou a garganta e olhou para Harry, como que pedindo aprovação. Também curioso para saber o que era, acenou com a cabeça.

–Não se sabe muito sobre eles, ainda não possuem nome. São considerados fenômenos que aparecem, bem... Quando duas pessoas tem um laço sentimental verdadeiro que não será rompido por nenhuma circunstância.

Hermione fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar, tentando diminuir a tensão criada.

–O curioso é que formam uma conexão com os sentimentos e situações pelas quais o parceiro passa.

Houve uma onda de silêncio e vermelhidão nos rostos. Harry estava boquiaberto e muito desconfortável com a revelação. Um laço verdadeiro? Ele e Malfoy? Ok, sabia que o sentimento era verdadeiro, mas seria... Eterno? A ideia de eternidade não era muito clara e nem muito prazerosa de se pensar para ele. Não nesse caso. Recusava-se a acreditar, necessitava de provas. E ao mesmo tempo não sabia se queria obtê-las.

Levantou da mesa de sobressalto com uma ideia na mente. Iria encontrar-se com Draco na casa que Sirius deixara para o afilhado. Precisava esclarecer o que acontecera, perguntar sobre as visões que tivera e talvez contar o que Hermione havia lhe dito. Ou talvez não, ainda não sabia. Mas tinha certeza que de que precisava vê-lo.

Ron e Hermione o seguiram até o lado de fora, Hermione se arrependendo de tudo que dissera.

–Ei, Harry... Você não ficou bravo, ficou? Me desculpe... Você parece tão mal, o que está acontecendo?

–É cara, não fique assim. Nós odiamos a doninha, mas, bem... Um dia nos acostumaremos, só dê tempo pra todo mundo assimilar. Completara Ron.

–Deixe de estupidez, não haverá com o que se acostumarem. Respondera Harry, ríspido. –Eu só preciso... Resolver isso tudo. Colocar um fim se necessário. E as visões que eu tive... Queria que esses malditos flocos não significassem algo tão sério.

–O que você viu, Harry? Hermione tinha a voz preocupada.

–Nada... É algo que devo esclarecer com ele.

Aparatara até a mansão Black. Tantas lembranças daquele lugar... E agora seria dele. A nostalgia o atingiu forte no peito e não pôde controlar as lembranças que tinha de Sirius, da Ordem... Largou-se no chão do quarto onde estava a árvore genealógica dos Black. Percebera então o quanto indiretamente era próximo de Draco. Sirius era parente de Narcisa. Escreveu rápido e desajeitadamente num pergaminho uma carta pedindo a Draco que viesse. Explicitou o mínimo possível os motivos. A velha coruja de Sirius descansava no parapeito de uma janela. Acariciando a ave, entregou o pergaminho para ela e então esperou pela resposta. Aproveitou o conforto da solidão e finalmente pudera encarar seus pensamentos sem medo enquanto esperava. Talvez a resposta não viesse hoje, mas uma hora havia de chegar, ele tinha certeza.

Enquanto isso, Draco despertara subitamente de seu sono. Os vagalumes o cercavam assim como fizeram com Harry, e quando tocou um deles pôde visualizar o garoto escrevendo e entregando a carta a uma coruja negra. E segundos depois a mesma coruja bate com o bico em sua janela. Confuso, coletou o pergaminho e acariciou de leve a coruja. A carta o convocava para ir até a Mansão Black, esclarecendo mediocremente o motivo. E era de Harry. Rabiscou uma confirmação atrás do papel e entregou-o a coruja, que voou para longe.

Algo estava claramente errado, ele sabia, mas não conseguia cogitar o que poderia ser. Arrumou os cabelos, aprumou as vestes e aparatou até lá. Entrara com cuidado, sendo cortejado por Kreacher, e pôde ver Harry sentado exatamente na mesma sala da árvore genealógica. Ao vê-lo, Potter se levantou. Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou e Malfoy o quebrou um pouco depois:

–Potter. E estendeu a mão para que o outro apertasse.

–Sem trivialidades. Creio que você sabe o motivo pelo qual te chamei aqui. Dissera friamente.

Malfoy então recolheu a mão e olhou para Potter para que o outro falasse. Porque realmente não tinha ideia da razão pela qual estava lá.

–Jura que não sabe por que está aqui? Harry pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos e parecia extremamente frustrado.

–Bom, eu pensei que seria um convite para me ver outra vez, mas sua convocação não fora nada amigável, Potter... Ironizou em resposta.

–Bom... É sobre os flocos. Eu sei o que eles são. Na verdade, não só eles. Também queria entender o que houve na noite passada e, bem, o que houve entre você e seu pai.

–Como sabe? Havia um misto de desconfiança e susto na voz de Draco.

–Eu vi. Foram esses flocos. Só... Diga-me logo o que houve. Eu fiquei preocupado.

A última parte fora dita em um sussurro muito suave a ponto de se tornar quase inaudível.

–Nada de novo, meu pai me ameaçou por ter saído e me lançou uma Cruciatus. Minha mãe armou pra ele. Foi pego em flagrante. Dissera Draco em rapidez suficiente para deixar claro que não queria continuar o assunto.

Harry pareceu entender e continuou:

–Sobre os flocos... Hermione disse algo sobre serem um fenômeno que só aparece na presença de um elo sentimental verdadeiro. Um elo que nunca acabará, qualquer que seja a circunstância que enfrenta. E essas visões que eu tive são um efeito. Causam conexão com o outro ou algo assim. Eu estava chocado demais pra prestar atenção.

–Calma aí, Potter. Foi só um beijo. Sei que sua cultura trouxa estimula o sonho e a idealização de romances, mas isso já é mais do que um delírio.

Potter socara a parede para evitar fazer isso em Malfoy e esbravejara:

–Quer dizer que não sentiu absolutamente nada? Nem depois do que me suplicou? Eu não sou estúpido. E não venha dizer que era algo para obter vantagem, porque já refleti sobre isso e ficar comigo só lhe traria desgraças. Aproveite e me diga por que raios você foi embora depois de tudo.

Draco emudeceu. Não pôde evitar as lembranças do que o pai lhe fizera na noite anterior e todos os pensamentos que tivera sobre Harry até então. Decidindo não baixar a guarda, dissera friamente:

–Você é realmente um egoísta estúpido. Acha que seria de bom tom te abraçar e sair por aí com um pai como o meu? Acha que eu arriscaria tudo por você? Francamente, sendo quem você é e não entendendo absolutamente nada de instintos.

Na mesma hora se arrependeu. Queria apenas abraça-lo, dizer para que esquecesse tudo e que sim, ele estava falando sério em seus pedidos. Harry então respondeu, visivelmente magoado:

–Ok. Você ganhou, livrou-se do seu pai estúpido e ainda conseguiu humilhar seu inimigo de anos. É isso que tudo significou então.

–Ei, não... Malfoy o segurou pelo pulso. –Eu não quis dizer nada disso. Eu realmente queria... E um dos motivos de ter te deixado sozinho foi a reação do meu pai. Agora que ele não está mais aqui, me sinto mais... Livre.

–Ainda creio que isso é o fim

Malfoy o puxou para perto.

–Não precisa acabar assim.


	5. Nada além de mim

**Lou:**_ Pra pessoinha que deixou a review, muito obrigado! Esse capítulo aqui é um dos melhores na minha opinião porque é o primeiro lemon da fanfic, então ele tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração hahaha. E mesmo esquema de sempre, se houver alguma review ou acompanhamento eu posto mais um capítulo, até a próxima e espero que gostem! :)_

Harry apresentou certa resistência ao beijo inicialmente, mas não pôde resistir por muito tempo. Sentiu-se dissolver por dentro envolvido naquele beijo. A falta que tinha dele era imensa, mesmo sem sequer passar um dia sem vê-lo. O velho sentimento de acolhimento e conforto fizera Draco transbordar e buscar a boca do outro com mais desejo. Pararam apenas depois de vários momentos. Encarando um ao outro, riram da situação em que estavam. Brigando, quando o óbvio era que se gostavam e queriam ficar juntos. Mas aquelas pequenas criaturas causavam muita insegurança. Assumir um compromisso eterno pra quem ainda é tão jovem é extremamente difícil. Harry fora o que deixara transparecer isso primeiro:

–Quanto aos flocos... Eu não sei o que fazer.

–Calma. O fato de existir um laço entre nós não nos deixa obrigação nenhuma. Continuaremos com isso se quisermos. Vamos devagar.

Harry nunca havia imaginado a situação por esse ângulo. Claro que existem laços que permanecem eternos. Ouvia sempre histórias de trouxas que amaram pra sempre alguém que conheceram na infância e então nunca mais se viram. Aquilo poderia funcionar. E caso não funcionasse, bastava voltar à rotina de antes. Evitou expressar aquele pensamento em voz alta para não ouvir ironias sobre comportamento dos trouxas.

–Você realmente quer continuar com isso? Perguntara Harry, deixando esvair um pouco de sua insegurança.

–Olha, eu sei que não sou amável, não precisa me dizer. Mas eu realmente não estou mentindo. É algo que me faz sentir bem e eu não vejo mais motivo para evitar. Minha vida e meu futuro não estão mais em risco.

–Você é desprezível. Dissera em um meio sorriso. Draco riu em resposta. Sentaram-se juntos e Harry perguntou:

–Como você e sua mãe estão? Depois de tudo que aconteceu com seu pai.

–Creio que as coisas vão funcionar melhor enquanto ele estiver em Azkaban. É muito melhor viver sem temer seu próprio pai. Mas depois que ele voltar, bem, eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Talvez a gente fique sem nada. Ele jamais irá nos perdoar.

Potter segurou firme a mão do outro. Apesar de não estar estampado no rosto de Draco, sabia como aquilo o afetava. Perder tudo que mais prezava na vida. Eram motivos desprezíveis os dele, não negava, mas que escolha tinha a não ser acatar e internalizar tudo que o diziam desde bem pouca idade? Não se tinha muito que fazer com um pai como aquele a não ser calar-se e obedecer.

–Nessas horas percebo como somos diferentes. Constatou Malfoy. –Quem um dia iria imaginar nós dois juntos? Por anos isso seria pra mim um dos meus maiores pesadelos.

–É muito pior pra mim, acredite.

–Eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais amável do mundo, mas você também não é um mar de rosas.

–Somos dois desprezíveis então.

Muitos risos seguiram a última afirmação.

–Eu deveria ir embora, já que foi pra isso que você me chamou aqui. Já resolvemos tudo. Malfoy observou atentamente a raiva se apoderar do rosto de Potter enquanto dizia isso. E então continuou:

–Mas eu não estou com vontade de ir embora.

–Se você tentasse ia receber uma azaração tão poderosa que iria se arrepender de ter nascido. Ameaçou Harry.

Draco não podia negar que estava um pouco desconfortável com aquilo. Nunca havia demonstrado sentimentos daquela forma e isso lhe causava estranhamento intenso. Não havia compreendido ainda o que sentia, ou ao menos nem tentava compreender. Levantou-se e anunciou:

–Estou com fome. Seu pedido foi tão repentino que nem tive tempo de comer algo antes de sair.

Foram então até a cozinha, que fora abastecida da última vez que Harry estivera lá. Tentara mudar de uma vez para lá, mas a solidão, o estigma e as lembranças que aquela casa o trazia tornavam impossível de permanecer lá por muito tempo. Draco observava minuciosamente todos os detalhes da casa. Comeram com ânimo e grande parte da energia que lhes faltava fora restituída. Muito silêncio ainda constituía a maior parte de suas conversas. Um muro alto bloqueava Draco e Harry achava muito difícil de conectar-se com ele a não ser quando se beijavam. Isso o frustrava, mas não deixava de tentar derrubar tamanha barreira.

–Isso é tão estranho pra você quanto é pra mim? Tentou, mais uma vez, estabelecer um diálogo, torcendo para que durasse por tempo suficiente.

–Certeza que até mais. A resposta fora fria e distante.

–O que você está sentindo?

–Eu não entendo muito bem, isso me causa um conflito estranho. Ter que mudar minhas convicções de repente porque tudo deixou de fazer sentido. O ódio se transformando em amor, ideologias tomando o caminho contrário. Eu não sei lidar muito bem com isso. É tão confuso e estranho.

Apesar de querer esconder o que sentia, Malfoy estava viciado na sensação que tinha quando estava perto de Potter. Não queria arriscar perder tudo. Portanto sabia que teria que falar o que se passava por sua cabeça, apenas evitava se abrir demais ao fazê-lo. Potter aproximou-se e disse, tentando passar segurança e ternura:

–Ei, saiba que eu estou aqui. Não precisa se preocupar, o que você me pediu será cumprido.

O loiro agitou-se na cadeira e tentou falar diversas vezes, mas o som falhou em meio à vergonha. Engoliu em seco e pôde finalmente dizer:

–Olha, esquece aquilo. Álcool misturado com medo... Eu não preciso realmente de tudo aquilo. Frustrado por não conseguir se expressar e ser obrigado a isso, finalizou. –Olha, só esquece isso. Tudo que importa é o agora. E tentou esboçar um sorriso para acalmar o rapaz.

–Sei que é difícil pra você se abrir.

Uma onda de cólera invadiu a imensa palidez de seu rosto.

–Não, você não sabe. Não faz ideia. Pare de me tratar como um coitado.

Isso fizera Harry recuar e Malfoy se amaldiçoar por dentro. Para quem estava tão viciado assim, ele arriscava demais perder a sua substância viciosa. Mas seu orgulho era algo enraizado nele e era por muitas vezes mais forte. Decidiu externalizar o remorso de um jeito diferente. Aproximou-se do rapaz, tocando de leve seu pescoço e rosto. O puxou mais pra perto e o envolveu novamente num beijo. Percorria devagar a mão por cada parte do corpo de Harry, atento a toda manifestação corporal dele. Ao senti-lo muito excitado, deslizara a boca até sua orelha e a mordiscou. Potter reprimiu um gemido e perguntou à meia voz:

–Malfoy?

Draco o calou com outro beijo. Era bom poder liberar tudo o que sentia sem ter que se expressar ou sair de sua zona de conforto emocional. Evitava pensar no que se passava em sua cabeça e o trazia todas as sensações que buscava. Era perfeito.

Antes que pudesse tomar dimensão da situação, os dois já estavam muito apertados um contra o outro e sua mão já deslizava pela calça do outro. Harry fez uma pausa brusca e disse ofegante:

–Aqui não.

Fora puxado pelas vestes até o quarto onde Harry dormia quando passava as noites lá. Sentou-se na cama e encarou-o com o olhar malicioso que só ele sabia fazer. Alucinara o outro, que viera agressivo e cheio de desejo até ele. Em poucos segundos Harry quase arrebentara os botões do fecho de sua calça. O toque da língua dele o fez subir aos céus. Céus, era bom. Era mais do que bom. Não tendo nenhum controle de seus gemidos, eles saíam cada vez mais altos enquanto todo seu corpo se contorcia. Agarrara o garoto pelos cabelos e gemia cada vez mais alto. Sentiu todo seu corpo formigar. Estava quase, quase...

O último gemido fora o mais alto de todos. Todos os seus músculos relaxaram e ele só conseguiu pender para o lado, morto. Sua respiração pesada não permitia que capturasse o tanto de ar que lhe faltava no momento. Nunca havia atingido um orgasmo tão intenso, e ele tinha uma vida sexual que se podia chamar muito bem ativa. Encontrando o olhar de sua substância viciosa, exclamou:

–Céus, Potter! Céus... Depois de vários minutos o ar ainda lhe faltava.

–Acha que consegue fazer melhor? Desafiou Harry em resposta.

É claro que ele previu que Draco fosse cegado pelo desejo e reduzido a puramente seus instintos. Todo bom sonserino adorava competição, glória e qualquer chance que tivesse para derrotar e provar sua superioridade para outrem era o que mais os motivava. Convivera perto demais deles por anos, conseguira aprender algumas coisas apesar de não conseguir decodificar bem linguagem corporal e coisas similares, no que Draco era especialmente bom. Fora empurrado na cama pelo sonserino e sentiu a boca do rapaz percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo. Desabotoava devagar sua calça, fazendo-o implorar por dentro para que ele desse logo o que queria. Ele era bom nisso e muito bom em provocar. Quando finalmente Malfoy começou a chupá-lo, quase explodiu de excitação. Contorcia todo o corpo enquanto soltava gemidos suaves, curtos e desesperados, diferente dos de Draco, que eram altos, longos e com poder de excitá-lo até perder o controle. Seu corpo todo tremia, suava, gemia por mais, queria mais, tudo que pudesse receber dele. Logo estava perigosamente perto de seu ápice. O orgasmo percorreu cada pedaço minúsculo de seu corpo e depois mal conseguia falar, se mexer, raciocinar. Aquilo o havia tirado de sua órbita. Completamente novo no assunto sexo, tinha se masturbado algumas vezes, mas nada comparado com o que acabara de sentir. Fechara os olhos e rira. Sentira Draco se aproximar.

–Acho melhor pararmos por aqui por enquanto. Sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido. –E então? Consegui te superar?

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Ainda não conseguia falar. Colocou as roupas de volta em seu lugar e Malfoy fizera o mesmo. A distração fora tanta que mal puderam notar os flocos de luz em volta. Eles estiveram presentes em todo o momento de sexo que acabaram de partilhar. Harry, ainda deitado, rira:

–É tão estranho com essas coisas aqui. Parece que somos vigiados o tempo todo.

–Ao menos teremos algo bom para nos lembrar quando estivermos sozinhos e eles estiverem por perto. Dissera, levantando as sobrancelhas. –Depois do bom trabalho que fizemos hoje, será difícil passar a noite sem tentar reviver isso por conta própria.

–Depois de hoje, na verdade ficará difícil achar masturbação interessante. Os dois riram. –Se fizermos, não será por algo que não seja necessidade.

–Até que esse convite se transformou em um evento agradável. Bem diferente do que eu esperava. Vamos descer, você me deu fome.

Enquanto comiam novamente, começaram a conversar sobre suas experiências sexuais. Era um assunto leve, apropriado para o momento e era algo que não deixava Malfoy extremamente irritado por contar. O assunto perfeito.

–Sou o primeiro homem com quem você faz isso? Perguntou Harry.

–Não. Quer dizer, eu não sou tão fã assim de homens. Blaise e eu nos pegamos há um tempo, mais pra matar a curiosidade. Sempre preferi garotas... Pelo menos até agora. Emendou, rindo. –Mas e você, Potter? Primeira vez que faz isso com um homem?

–Na verdade... É a primeira vez que faço isso. A primeira mesmo.

–Céus, você ainda é virgem? Por Merlin, como consegue?

–Não sou totalmente, ok? Já rolaram algumas coisas, mas não iguais a hoje.

Draco não conseguiu conter a gargalhada. Jogando os cabelos majestosamente, dissera:

–O que seria de você sem mim, não é mesmo?

–Eu não sabia o quanto podia gostar de homens até, bem... Você aparecer.

Draco tomou o olhar arrogante e glorioso de sempre, e chegou perto o suficiente de Harry para ele achar que iria beijá-lo. Mas então Malfoy foi para trás e sorrira, constatando como Potter era ingênuo quando estava tomado pelo desejo. Só não esperava que ele fosse puxá-lo furiosamente para tomar o beijo que estava esperando. Não seria nada mal estar com ele, afinal.

Essa reflexão fez Draco sentir-se estúpido. Se Potter era ingênuo por deixar-se dominar por seus instintos, ele era no mínimo imaturo por deixar o orgulho tomar conta de si. Frustrou-se por não conseguir quebrar sua própria barreira e não deixar nada dominá-lo. Era constante a luta entre suas ideias, pois se seu próprio orgulho não o dominasse, outra coisa o dominaria. Não seria livre jamais para ser o senhor de si? Existia algo como um senhor de si? Tentou afastar esses pensamentos para não deixar a boa atmosfera morrer. Estava tudo bem, droga, por que insistia em questionar tudo? Decidiu não dizer nada do que pensava a Harry. Não era bom em se comunicar e falar sobre o que sentia e não iria arriscar. O silêncio era melhor.

Algumas horas se passaram e Draco não pôde evitar sentir-se ansioso por suas reflexões. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes falhou em tentar mantê-las fora de seu pensamento. Precisava estar sozinho. Precisava refletir de uma vez e entender o que, por Merlin, estava acontecendo com ele. Manteve-se sério o suficiente para que Harry não notasse o que estava acontecendo. Depois de despedir-se, voltou para casa.

Harry sentia-se exultante. Por outro lado, o fato de ter que lidar com o imenso bloqueio de Draco o entristecia e o desanimava. Quando afinal iria poder demonstrar o que sentia livremente e ter reciprocidade? A espera o incomodava muito e o fazia perder a fé de que aquilo poderia dar certo. Um desespero mudo o atingia quando imaginava tudo dando errado. Reprimia tais pensamentos para não entristecer-se ou enlouquecer. Gostava de como as coisas estavam, apesar da dificuldade que era aproximar-se de Draco. Pensou então nos amigos e em como seria difícil fazê-los aceitar tudo caso isso funcionasse. Não podia pensar que eles aceitariam bem logo de cara.

Ron e Hermione esperavam impacientes pelo amigo. A demora estava grande e estavam se perguntando o que havia acontecido. A ideia de ver o melhor amigo em um relacionamento com o inimigo os incomodava extremamente, principalmente Hermione. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada, mas o cenário da situação era extremamente desconfortável e até repulsivo. Só a mera suposição de que teriam que confraternizar com Malfoy, estarem por perto, os enojava. Não só aos dois, mas a todos os Weasleys. Ron se esforçava muito para não magoar-se profundamente e achar que Harry era um traidor, mas aquilo insistia em martelar em sua cabeça repetidas vezes. Estava cada vez mais difícil fingir que o apoiaria, porque ele sabia que não iria. Ainda mais por Hermione, que tentava pensar no melhor para o amigo, sendo sempre a mais sensata. Resolveu esperar para ver como a situação se desenrolaria para então tirar alguma conclusão.

Draco voltou o mais rápido que pôde para casa. Ignorando as perguntas da mãe sobre onde esteve, trancou-se no quarto para finalmente pensar no que tanto lhe incomodava. Ao analisar toda sua vida, percebera que nunca fora dono de si. Nem mesmo seu pai, que tanto admirava por isso, fora dono de si. Seu orgulho, sua submissão às trevas, sua crueldade. Tudo o dominava. Ao refletir, toda essa necessidade de controle sobre si só o prejudicaria a atingir o que tanto prezava, que era o sentimento que tinha por Potter. Passava de algo físico, ele sabia, porque era um dos únicos que conseguia embaralhá-lo nas palavras e fazê-lo se perder. E então, novamente, o medo o dominava. O medo de se decepcionar. Maldito medo. Estava cansado, mas não era nada fácil lidar com isso. Tinha consciência do que se passava agora, mas admitir e tentar mudar eram o que o aterrorizava. Como era difícil lidar com si mesmo, por Merlin! Relações com outras pessoas eram infinitamente mais fáceis porque não precisava encarar o que acontecia por dentro de si. Mas agora era diferente. E ele estava cansando de ser tão dominado por seu medo. De ser obrigado a ter medo, a desconfiar, a se omitir. Queria poder por um momento ser quem ele realmente era. Nada além dele mesmo.

O que o deprimia era saber que não seria tão fácil assim resolver as coisas.


	6. Quase livre

**Lou:**_ Muito obrigado aos que postaram reviews (Morgana e uma pessoinha sem nome haha) e aos que acompanharam. Vocês me dão muito ânimo pra postar e me deixam muito felizes! Nesse capítulo rola uma treta intensa e mais lemon (bônus da Hermione divando porque sim). Então, mesmo esquema: conforme eu for recebendo reviews e acompanhamentos eu vou postando. Espero que gostem e até a próxima!_

Apesar dos questionamentos, Harry não pôde evitar carregar um sorriso em seu rosto quando voltou para a Toca. Se tudo daria errado, pelo menos teria o lucro de aproveitar o bom sentimento que lhe percorria o corpo. Ao chegar, olhares estranhos deram-lhe as boas vindas. Ninguém ali estava confortável com a notícia de Harry e Malfoy, torciam para que tudo não passasse de boato. Mas o sorriso de Potter confirmava tudo.

Molly o cumprimentou com um abraço caloroso e uma carga de decepção disfarçada no olhar. Subira até o quarto de Ron para se encontrar com os amigos, já temendo o que lhe aguardava. A cada degrau que subia, seu sorriso desvanecia um pouco até sumir completamente quando chegou à porta. Bateu três vezes e sentiu seu coração pular três batidas.

–Harry! Exclamou Hermione, cheia de ansiedade na voz. Ele notou que ela teve um breve impulso de correr até ele e abraça-lo, mas segurou-se a tempo.

Gesticulando de um jeito um tanto desorientado, ela pediu:

–Nos conte, o que aconteceu lá? Ron sentou-se ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Seus olhares esperavam claramente por uma negativa, que tudo teria dado errado, que eles não estariam juntos. Um arrepio gelado percorreu a nuca de Harry.

–Tudo está... Bem. O pai dele foi preso. Pego em flagrante lançando uma maldição Cruciatus no próprio filho.

–Mas e quanto a, bem, você sabe... Vocês dois. Dissera Ron, vacilante, porém muito sério.

Fez-se um silêncio extremamente desconfortável no quarto. As expressões antes tranquilas do ruivo metamorfosearam-se em cólera pura. Ele bufara diversas vezes e rira nervosamente. Hermione apenas abaixara a cabeça e se calara. Não ousaria ir contra Ronald porque no fundo ela mesma tinha esse sentimento, mas seu grande desgosto por conflitos entre os três a fez muda.

Weasley dera um soco na parede, tornara-se para Harry em um sorriso de indignação e disse com a voz ofegante e pesada:

–Não... Você não fez isso, não é? Com o inimigo... Você é inacreditável Harry, PORRA! De repente você esqueceu tudo? Tudo que a raça dele fez, tudo que ELE fez! Com Hermione, comigo, com você!

–Olha, ele não é mais assim-Harry tivera sua fala subitamente interrompida por um grito grave de Ron:

–O caralho! Uma vez escória, sempre escória! Não dá pra acreditar que você está nos apunhalando desse jeito, simplesmente não dá! Ainda mais por... Por ele.

E então a cólera havia contaminado Harry também.

–Eu não estou apunhalando ninguém. Ele mudou, eu sei que mudou. E você é um hipócrita, com toda aquela conversa sobre me apoiar. Sua voz era fria e pausada. Aprendera com Draco que isso podia fazer muito mais efeito do que gritar na maioria das vezes.

–Hipócrita? Não sou eu que estou dando as costas aos meus ideais e pior, aos meus amigos! Mas já que você quer tanto saber, eu disse que iria apoiar porque no fundo eu confiava em você! Sabia que não iria se deixar levar assim, que iria ao menos se lembrar de tudo. Mas você já não é você. Você é um traidor.

–Vai se foder.

Hermione derramava lágrimas. Fora abraçar-se a Ron e dissera, numa voz melancólica:

–Me desculpe, Harry. E isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo concluir precipitadamente que Hermione concordava com o que acabara de ser dito.

O Eleito sentiu todas as suas estruturas desabarem. Todo o ambiente desaparecer e ser engolido por um buraco negro. No entanto, não esboçou reação alguma. Apenas acenara com a cabeça e pôs-se a arrumar as malas, sendo observado pelos dois amigos. Ou antigos amigos. Nunca imaginou que o bem mais precioso que tinha seria destruído de tal forma. Mas não se sentia capaz de escolher. Em partes porque ele sabia que isso não seria necessário, pois ele poderia ter as duas coisas, e em partes porque algo o prendia a Draco e o deixava sem forças para abandoná-lo. Em poucos minutos deixara o quarto.

–Você viu como ele saiu daqui? Sem ao menos se importar. Ele realmente nos trocou por Malfoy, Hermione.

–Não deve ser fácil, Ron, aquelas criaturas... Indicam algo muito forte entre os dois.

–Não me diga que defende o romance dos dois? Logo você?

–Você sabe bem que não é assim. Não defendo e não gosto da ideia... Malfoy é tudo que há de mais desprezível. Mas eu não sei até onde esses flocos afetam a decisão dele. Mas em partes você está certo. Ficar com ele seria ignorar tudo que já passamos.

–Não irei me submeter àquela doninha jamais. É humilhação demais, e ele nem sequer se importa... Será que um dia ele vai entender a besteira que acabou de fazer, Hermione?

Em resposta, ela apenas o abraçou e chorou em seu peito. O ruivo também não pôde conter as lágrimas. A mágoa era uma dor terrível, ainda mais quando era causada por um amigo. Por um melhor amigo.

Sem pensar muito, Harry voltara à Mansão Black. Tentaria fixar-se de uma vez lá. Um vazio imensurável o preenchia e sua cabeça ameaçava explodir. Arremessou o corpo com força pela porta e cambaleou. Surpreendeu-se ao ser amparado por Malfoy. Incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra, apenas irrompeu em lágrimas. Draco o apertara em seu peito e acariciava seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-lo. Era óbvio que já havia visto o que acontecera e deduziu imediatamente que o namorado viria para lá. Tentou ignorar o leve incômodo que sentia ao saber que Potter chorando o afetava mais do que muita coisa que considerava importante.

Depois de longos minutos, Draco já achava tudo isso torturante. Harry não parava de chorar e isso fazia seu peito doer muito e sua garganta apertar-se num nó daqueles impossíveis de serem desatados. Pálido de desespero, sussurrou ao ouvido dele:

–Ei, Harry. Calma, eu estou aqui. Não precisa mais chorar, eu faço o que quiser, mas pelo amor de Merlin, pare! Sua voz tinha um tom não usual de súplica. Harry então fora tomando grandes quantidades de ar e endireitou o corpo aos poucos. O loiro pegou sua mão, sentou-se no chão e ofereceu seu colo para que deitasse. Draco era lindo visto de baixo, enquanto acariciava suas bochechas para limpar as lágrimas e carregava um olhar de dor e desespero por tê-lo visto chorar. Não evitando um leve sorriso, perguntou:

–Como você sabia que eu viria pra cá?

–Aqueles flocos servem pra algo, afinal. Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu.

–Foi terrível. Eu não quero me separar de você, e não quero me separar deles. Eu não sei o que fazer. Mais lágrimas brotaram em suas pálpebras.

Houve um longo silêncio. Harry já estava cansado de silêncios. Estava pronto para ter outra crise de choro e cólera quando Draco rompeu a reticência em voz calma, baixa e pausada:

–Eu posso... Tentar convencê-los. Mostrar como eu sou agora. Draco pareceu travar uma terceira guerra bruxa dentro de si para dizer a última frase. –Pedir desculpas.

–Você tem certeza?

–Você quer que a gente fique junto, não quer?

–Mas isso pode causar só mais transtorno, eles podem não entender e tudo isso terá sido em vão...

–Ei, calma. Desacelere. E puxou-o delicadamente pelo queixo até um beijo terno. A sensação que tivera fora completamente diferente de tudo que já sentira com o rapaz. Sentiu-se um porto seguro, uma fortaleza. Sentiu-se no controle. E isso o dava mais segurança para mostrar o que sentia. Não tanto quanto gostaria, mas dava. Encontrou então a chave para a solução de seus conflitos enquanto sentia o toque doce do beijo e a entrega do outro. Sabia que era completamente devoluto e provavelmente uma das piores opções para se escolher para guardião, mas era necessário mostrar um pouco de gratidão por tudo que recebera e força diante de toda fragilidade que mostrara. A consciência do comando da relação e dos sentimentos estar em sua mão tornava tudo mais fácil de lidar.

Depois do beijo e um breve hiato, ele dissera:

–Olhe pra mim. Você está quase livre. Vamos resolver tudo.

O sentimento que havia enchido a atmosfera daquela casa não poderia ter sido melhor. Sentir-se cuidado ao invés de encarregado de tudo era um grande alívio para Harry. Finalmente não precisaria se esforçar para receber algum afeto de Draco, ele o estava entregando de boa-vontade. Estar aos cuidados dele lhe trazia o desafogo que necessitava no momento. Ao ver uma terceira mala que não era a sua, perguntou:

–É sua? Pra que a trouxe?

–Pensei que seria bom se passássemos um tempo sozinhos.

O loiro então tomara uma postura inédita. Nunca estivera tão ativo e solícito. Fizera o jantar, tentara mantê-lo distraído o máximo que podia, ouvira quando Harry precisara falar. Ainda quieto, um pouco travado, porém ali. Presente. As mudanças iam se instaurando aos poucos e ele se perguntava o que fizera isso acontecer. E então entendeu. Malfoy apreciava e era muito acostumado com o poder. Quando estava à frente da situação, sentia-se infinitamente melhor e mais livre. Seu lado afetuoso era acentuado sem a fragilidade de espírito que sentia ao ter que se abrir, falar de si, ser confrontado. Não sabia se concordava com aquilo, mas fazia parte da personalidade dele. O melhor era fazê-lo se abrir aos poucos e sempre de vontade própria. Enquanto isso garantiria que Draco poderia confiar nele.

Claro que não era tarefa fácil. Sua personalidade forte detestava ser dominada. Mas estava tão sobrecarregado por conflitos que apenas deixou ser cuidado. Era fortalecedor, admitira. Poderia gerar bons resultados ceder um pouco, pelo bem comum.

–Essa comida está melhor do que eu esperava. Comentou, tentando quebrar o próprio ambiente pesado interno.

–Eu sabia que ser tão bom nas aulas de poções me traria benefícios a mais. E permitiu-se rir um pouco. –Acho melhor a gente subir, você precisa descansar. E digamos que eu não seja a pessoa mais disposta no momento também.

Subiram e deitaram-se juntos. A cabeça de Harry doía muito e a tristeza esmagava seu peito. A cena da briga se repetia sem parar em sua cabeça e precisava fazer um esforço muito grande para não prantear sem controle outra vez. Agarrou firme a mão de Draco, que no mesmo momento percebeu o que se passava e o abraçou, fazendo com que as suas costas encostassem-se ao peito dele. A mão pálida percorria por seus cabelos e sua voz anormalmente macia sussurrou:

–Você está muito tenso... Deixa eu te relaxar...

E então a boca desceu de sua orelha para o pescoço, com leves beijos que faziam todo o corpo se arrepiar. As mãos percorriam o peito nu de Potter muito devagar, como se quisessem coletar informações minuciosas para um mapa. Em resposta, jogava a cabeça para trás deixando ser beijado. Era quente, envolvente, arrebatador. E então a mão do outro desceu até suas calças e começou a masturba-lo. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na sensação maravilhosa que o percorria. E então a voz de Malfoy novamente o trouxe à sua órbita:

–Abra os olhos. Você vai gostar de ver isso. E, antes de se inclinar, sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

Era curioso como os gemidos e a intensidade aumentaram. Não conseguia ouvir, ver, perceber nada além daquele momento. Todo seu cérebro fora limpo de tudo que estava acumulado previamente. Sentiu ascender-se aos céus quando o orgasmo chegou. Sentiu-se mais enérgico e extremamente excitado, fora com extrema sede até as calças do rapaz, que o segurou e reprimiu:

–Devagar, Potter. Sua voz era dominante, transmitia poder e autoridade em seus olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo uma ternura extremamente sensual. Contrariando a vontade que tinha de agarrá-lo e matar violentamente seus desejos, atendeu à ordem. Não deixara nenhum lugar sem o toque de seus lábios. Era recompensador ouvir os gemidos ecoando em seus ouvidos e conseguiu controlar seu instinto agressivo. Fora lento, porém intenso. Malfoy sorrira majestosamente ao atingir o orgasmo e deitou por cima dele, sussurrando novamente:

–Quer que eu vá em frente? E mordiscou sua orelha.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta verbal. Ele queria, claro que queria, seu corpo todo implorava e tremia. Era óbvio que o outro sabia disso e o provocava como que para força-lo a falar. Não conseguindo mais conter-se, agarrou-o pelos quadris e o puxou para perto.

–Eu prometo que vou devagar. E beijou-o.

Draco sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Conseguia excitá-lo em segundos e fazê-lo suplicar. Duvidava de que encontraria alguém melhor. O loiro separou-se do beijo e então um pulso forte de dor o abateu.

Aquilo doía mais do que ele esperava. Mas estava sendo respeitado, e isso só lhe dava mais impulso para aguentar a dor e continuar. O incômodo diminuiu gradativamente até que não estivesse mais ali. E então o pálido rapaz tomou uma expressão tão lasciva que até o assustou um pouco. Mas logo o susto fora dando lugar a mais satisfação. A força e a rapidez aumentaram, e os gemidos eram mais vorazes, violentos, libidinosos. E bem mais altos. Ambos explodiram em gozo e desabaram pesadamente. Tremores e espasmos tomaram o corpo dos dois. Impossibilitado de continuar acordado, Harry apagou.

Acordou com o outro lado da cama vazio. Um pouco zonzo, levantou-se e desceu para encontrar Draco na sala. Estava arrumado e lia uma matéria no Profeta Diário. Era sobre a prisão de seu pai. Estivera concentrado demais pensando em como resolveria a situação com Weasley e Granger e ler aquilo não tornava as coisas muito melhores. Estava feliz em estar livre, é claro, mas revoltava-se por não ter um pai normal como os outros, que não usava magias para torturar o filho por motivos de disciplina. E quebrar mais uma de suas barreiras estava sendo incrivelmente difícil. Desistir de seu orgulho próprio para pedir desculpas. Encarar o que fez a vida inteira achando que era o certo, e o pior: reconhecer que estava errado. O trauma da guerra o atingira fortemente, mas a vergonha de assumir e ser humilde era a parte ruim de tudo. E ainda fazia isso em função de um sentimento, de se importar de verdade com outra pessoa. Aquilo era muito longe do que ele achava seguro para si. Expor-se demais poderia leva-lo a ruína, essa certeza sempre esteve fixa em sua mente.

Por outro lado, sabia que tantos grilhões apenas o sufocavam. Tamanha vigilância sobre si o enlouquecia. Precisava aprender a confiar. Potter tocou seu ombro e o tirou do seu estado de foco:

–Está tudo bem? E aconchegou-se na poltrona ao lado dele para ler também.

–Está. Eu só não achava que um dia chegaria a esse ponto. Meu pai, precisando ser preso pra não me fazer nenhum mal. E fechou o jornal, indagando:

–No que está pensando?

–Em Ron e Hermione. E em como essa situação vai se resolver.

–Céus, nem ontem fez você relaxar?

–Oh, acredite, você fez um ótimo trabalho. Mas... O torpor não dura pra sempre.

–Eu andei pensando. Bolando um plano, eu diria. Vou trazer suas amizades de volta.

O olhar de surpresa foi inevitável. E a próxima pergunta também.

–Você? Tem certeza disso?

–É claro, você nunca vai parar de falar disso enquanto não estiver tudo bem. E eu achei a noite de ontem boa demais pra não ser repetida várias e várias vezes. Ironizou.

–Então... Qual é o seu plano?

–Logo é ano-novo. Talvez eles estejam mais calmos. Mande uma carta, minta, diga o que eles querem ouvir. Não deixe de frisar o quanto estava errado. Certeza que pelo menos a Granger é sensata e convencerá Weasley a vir. Sim, Potter, eu acabei de elogia-la. Não me olhe assim, nós temos que começar por algum lugar, não é?

–Mas, e depois?

–Eu irei... Pedir desculpas.

Os braços de Harry penderam ao lado do corpo e sua boca se abriu num enorme O.

–Não comece. Eu acho que é a hora. No fim das contas, eu mudei de lado. Não faz sentido continuar com esses conflitos estúpidos.

–Eu acho que não vai funcionar. Não seria melhor dizer a verdade?

–Você ao menos analisou a situação? Eu não deveria estar surpreso, sua capacidade de manipulação é menor que a de um trasgo montanhês. Por favor, confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Francamente, dizer a verdade... Tsc tsc.

–Às vezes eu sinto que só perdoo seu comportamento estúpido porque você é excepcionalmente bom no sexo. Concluiu bufando.

Draco explodiu em risadas e acariciou a bochecha do outro. Ouvir aquilo lhe provocava tantos sentimentos bons... Gostava de ser bom, de ser o melhor.

–Eu estou tentando, ok?

Harry então o puxou para outro beijo.

Os quatro dias que restavam para o ano novo passaram relativamente depressa. Tinham muita distração um com o outro e evitavam ao máximo até o ato de pensar nas situações que os incomodavam. O sexo era compulsivo e cada vez melhor, além da grande vantagem de evitar conversas que levariam a possíveis conflitos. E quando o dia 31 finalmente chegou, todas as tensões reprimidas se afloraram. Draco tentou demonstrar-se tranquilo. Sabia que os dois viriam e não havia escapatória. O único que duvidava era Harry, e não parava de deixar aquilo claro.

–Quer ficar quieto por um segundo? Você está me dando nos nervos. Eles vão aparecer.

E então, às 20h, o horário marcado na carta que fora enviada, chegaram os dois. Harry atendeu a porta e o seguinte diálogo se travou:

–Ei, Harry. Feliz ano novo. Hermione dissera, em sua voz costumeiramente doce. Mas carregava suspeita no olhar, que ele não conseguira notar pelo nervosismo que insistia em consumi-lo.

Ron o puxou para um abraço:

–Ainda bem que você se livrou dele, Harry, não sabe como fiquei alegre ao ler aquela carta. Feliz ano novo!

A felicidade de Ron só servira para deixa-lo mais nervoso. Malfoy estava na sala de jantar, cerrando os punhos e andando de um lado para o outro. Muitas manias que ele tinha foram adquiridas de seu pai. Sentou-se ao ouvir o trio de ouro se aproximar e teve que controlar o próprio pé para não batê-lo insistentemente.

O choque atingira Rony como um soco no estômago. Nunca esteve tão enfurecido na vida.

–Puta merda, eu não consigo acreditar nisso... Por Merlin, me diga que isso não está acontecendo.

–Calma Weasley, eu estou aqui pra acertar tudo.

–Você? Você?! Que piada. Vamos embora, Hermione.

Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

–Ron, espera, talvez...

–Espera aí. Interrompeu Malfoy. –Você não reagiu mal. Você já sabia, não é? É Granger, você é mais esperta do que eu jamais pensei.

–Ora, cale a boca, imundo.

–Por Merlin, Weasley, seja sensato pelo menos uma vez na vida. A Granger foi com quem eu fui mais baixo e desprezível e ela confiou em mim. No Potter, em mim, tanto faz. Acrescentou quando Hermione levantou o braço para protestar. –O que importa é que ela deu uma chance pra isso, pelo menos. Eu juro que estou tentando, que quero fazer isso dar certo.

–Não confio na sua laia, já pode parar com as mentiras.

Draco dera um tapa na própria testa e recomeçou:

–Voldemort já morreu, eu não tenho mais razão pra continuar com essa estupidez de pureza. Eu quase fui morto por uma ideologia que eu nem tive chance de escolher. E o fato do merda do meu pai tentar me torturar e ser preso por isso não me faz crescer mais nenhuma simpatia pelo lado das trevas. Não faz mais sentido algum continuar com aquelas ideias. Não vou dizer que não foi culpa minha porque isso me tornaria um covarde. E sei lá se isso adianta pra vocês, mas eu peço desculpas. Toda a fala terminou num suspiro de alívio, como se mil quilos de chumbo fossem retirados das costas do rapaz.

–Ok, agora eu tenho certeza que estou delirando. O que você está ganhando com isso, Malfoy?

–Por favor, Ronald, chega! Vamos dar uma chance e por um fim nisso. Hermione interviu.

–Não vai me dizer que vai aceitar esse discurso como desculpa depois de tudo, não é? Vamos lá, Hermione, você é melhor que isso.

–Você sabe que é a pessoa mais inadequada do mundo pra me dizer isso, não é? Disse, com alta acidez na voz e em um riso sarcástico. –Se você não quer seu amigo de volta eu não me importo, pode ir. E apertou Harry em um abraço.

Profundamente contrariado, Ronald resolveu ficar. Malfoy então estendeu a mão até os dois cordialmente:

–Então... Desculpas aceitas?

Hermione apertou a mão do rapaz com satisfação. Ron também o fez, mas extremamente irritado e hesitante. Teria que aceitar, afinal, ou então perderia os dois amigos.

A noite se seguiu tranquila, após tudo haver se resolvido. Os flocos de luz rodeavam o casal e ninguém se lembrava de brilharem de um jeito tão bonito antes. Houve certos impasses como o mau humor de Weasley, que nem muito álcool conseguiu dissolver. Draco e Harry estavam finalmente livres para seguirem juntos como quisessem. O tempo voou e de repente já estavam perto da meia noite. Um visco se formou num canto da sala. Os dois rapazes envolveram-se num dos beijos mais carinhosos que já trocaram. Os flocos de luz emitiam uma luz quente e estonteante. Ron torceu o nariz e se decepcionou ao ver Mione emocionada. Aproximou-se dela e em questão de segundos ela recuou:

–Nem pensar.

–Ora, a gente já se beijou uma vez, quão estranho isso pode ser?

–Se você não fosse tão irritante isso talvez pudesse ter dado certo. Foi algo momentâneo, além do mais, você já sabe que estou com outra pessoa.

–Mas que droga Hermione, por que não me conta de uma vez quem é? Todo esse mistério me faz duvidar que você esteja falando a verdade. Replicou em uma pose desafiadora, que Hermione treplicou com a mais pura dose de sarcasmo encharcando sua face e voz:

–Jura Ronald? Que pena que pense assim. Sua cabeça deve estar cheia de nargulês.


	7. Destruídos

**_Lou: _**_Muito obrigado a quem comentou e está seguindo. Aqui vai o próximo capítulo :)._

–Luna? Harry virou-se animado ao ouvir a última frase sarcástica de Hermione. O beijo havia cessado sem que ela percebesse que estava sendo ouvida. Em resposta, apenas abriu um largo sorriso e recebeu o abraço do amigo. Ron não pôde disfarçar sua indignação:

–Di Lua? Isso é sério, Hermione?

–E por que não seria? Ela é uma pessoa muito interessante, pra dizer o mínimo. Ergueu o pulso que trazia pequenos planetas que cintilavam em todas as cores no pulso até os olhos de Harry.

–O presente que ela me deu de natal. É lindo, não é? Descobri que temos mais em comum do que jamais pensei. Ela também ama Astronomia...

–Parece que as coisas mudaram mesmo! Disse olhando para Malfoy. -Estou muito feliz por vocês! E por que ela não veio?

–Era pra ter sido um segredo até então. Mas acho que ela vai ficar feliz de saber.

Draco abraçara as costas de Harry e deixou recostar sua cabeça em seu ombro. Essa ocasião carregava consigo uma energia estranha, porém calorosa e cheia de carinho. A situação resolvida só impelia Malfoy a ser carinhoso e gentil sem medo de represálias e sem medo de si mesmo. Se isso se repetiria era um mistério a se descobrir. Mas o interesse em questionar havia se perdido em meio ao abraço.

Percebendo nos olhos de Malfoy a vontade de ficar sozinho com o namorado, Hermione cutucou Ron no braço e se despediu dos dois. Ao andarem pela porta puderam ouvir um "finalmente!" vindo de Weasley e uma repreensão de Granger. Com a casa vazia, sorriram aliviados um para o outro.

–O que eu te disse?

–Que daria certo no final. Que você sabia o que estava fazendo. Que você é o melhor de todos. Debochou.

–Não me lembro de ter dito essa última parte.

–Acredite, ficou subentendido.

–Besteira, deixe isso pra lá. Disseram Draco em um meio sorriso. –Vamos deitar? Eu estou um pouco cansado.

Normalmente Harry sabia no que levariam esses pedidos só pelo olhar. Mas Draco não o olhava com a mesma faísca de desejo de antes. Era puro... Carinho. Extremamente confuso e sem saber o que esperar, subiu ao quarto com ele. Colocaram as calças de dormir e deixaram os peitos nus encostarem-se e Malfoy entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Harry. Mais confuso do que já estava, Harry questionou:

–Como se sente?

–Descobri que gosto de estar com você. Que seria melhor do que estar com outra pessoa. E não posso negar que estou muito mais tranquilo agora que não tem ninguém atrapalhando.

–E de onde veio isso tudo assim, tão de repente? Harry detestava desconfiar das intenções do próprio namorado. Algo gritava em sua cabeça que não deveria funcionar assim. Mas infelizmente seria no mínimo natural duvidar das palavras de Draco.

–Escuta. Eu descobri que prezo você mais do que muita coisa na minha vida... E eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa, mas eu estou tentando. Eu acho difícil demais lidar com tudo que se passa na minha cabeça. Ainda mais por não fazer ideia de porque te ver chorar me deixou daquele jeito... Merda, eu senti que meu coração ia explodir. Eu posso não ser bom com as palavras e nem ao menos ser uma pessoa apreciável, mas... Quero estar com você. E fazer isso funcionar.

Potter perguntou-se um milhão de vezes se não estava sonhando ou delirando. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Mas Malfoy mantivera contato visual o tempo todo. Parecia real, soava real... E então, odiando-se por ter duvidado, beijara levemente o outro.

–Saiba que estarei aqui, sempre que precisar de mim.

Malfoy dera novamente um meio sorriso. Era estranho demais se colocar em posição de precisar de alguém ainda. Sabia que era uma das coisas nas quais teria que trabalhar. Engolindo um protesto de "eu não preciso", agradecera:

–Obrigado. E... Estarei aqui também. Mesmo que você não confie em mim.

Ok. Malfoy havia lido a expressão no rosto de Harry. Ele sabia que isso aconteceria. E temeu que isso estremecesse a confiança tão frágil recém-estabelecida. Por que não conseguia confiar? Por que não apenas aceitar o carinho sem pensar que viesse de algum interesse oculto? Quer dizer, ele acabara de salvar o relacionamento. Concluiu que as personalidades estavam se invertendo. Malfoy seguia os instintos e ele a razão. Quando foi que tudo mudou tanto? Maldita paranoia.

Sua linha de pensamento fora cortada. Draco acariciava suas bochechas e então disse:

–E eu entendo. Eu não lhe dei tantas razões pra confiar... Seria tolo de sua parte acreditar em mim. Havia certo tom de tristeza na voz dele.

–Olha, eu estou sendo estúpido, me desculpa... Você acabou de sacrificar seu orgulho pra pedir desculpas aos meus amigos por nós... Eu não devia estar agindo assim...

Os flocos brilhavam desiguais em toda a conversa. Os mais perto de Harry estavam fracos e turvos, já os de Draco eram fortes e com brilho vivo. O costume de ignorá-los foi o pior que já adquiriram, já que diziam muito sobre um e o outro e provavelmente facilitariam muito a convivência. Mas a ideia e a carga que eles traziam era pesada demais pra ser encarada.

Draco então calou Harry com um beijo. Pôs-se a excitá-lo como sempre fazia. Depois do sexo oral, sussurrou:

–Pode ir em frente se quiser...

Harry estava perplexo. Sentia que aquilo era errado, não tinha ideia do que fazer e no meio do turbilhão de questionamentos que tinha na mente, só pôde perguntar:

–Você tem certeza? Se for por causa do que eu disse, esqueça isso, me desculpe...

–Você precisa confiar em mim, não é? Quer maior prova? Estou cedendo... Vá em frente.

–Eu não posso. Iria me sentir horrível.

Um tanto irritado, Draco beijou novamente todo o corpo do outro, tocava delicadamente em cada parte buscando excitá-lo até ser tomado pelo desejo como em todas as outras vezes. Precisava disso, precisava que aquela noite não fosse em vão. Que tudo que ele dissera significasse alguma coisa. Em meio aos toques, gemia e pedia a Harry que fosse em frente. Não precisou insistir muito, afinal, era um dos melhores em conseguir o que queria. Não sentiu dor, já havia feito isso antes em escapadas com Blaise. Mas nunca tivera a importância que tinha agora.

Era uma sensação diferente. A de estar entregue no sexo. Gostava dessa parte, apesar de preferir dominar. Mas era extremamente difícil fazer isso com Harry, pois não envolvia só sexo e seu corpo. Envolvia sua mente, seu interior, suas fragilidades, seu eu como um todo. Evitou mostrar toda a insegurança que carregava. Precisava que isso funcionasse, que ganhasse a confiança do namorado. O orgasmo fora ofuscado pela melancolia que o havia invadido. Tentou esboçar um sorriso ao ver que atingira seu objetivo, mas simplesmente não era capaz. Deixou ser abraçado e ouvir os risos de satisfação. Esperou que o outro adormecesse e derramou incontáveis lágrimas silenciosas.

Mas por que chorava? Por que tamanha tristeza tomou conta de si? Céus! Era só sexo, qual a grande problemática? Era justamente a de não ser apenas sexo. Foram as circunstâncias as quais à situação se submeteu. O pavor inegável que o havia atingido quando vira nos olhos de Harry a falta de confiança. Por Merlin, era tão difícil se abrir e dizer o que sentia a ele, e quando finalmente conseguira fazê-lo de boa vontade, suas palavras eram rejeitadas. Não adiantava repetir o quanto seria sensato não confiar no que dizia, sentia-se numa tempestade com uma jangada velha. Levantou-se devagar para não acordar Potter e desceu. Então pôde soluçar e liberar todo o choro que guardava.

Foi então que a consciência socara firme a sua cabeça e o fizera sentir-se como se estivesse se afogando no Lago Negro. Ele havia se perdido. Havia deixado de ser tão vigilante, apenas deixou-se confiar. Em si mesmo, em Harry, no relacionamento. Já era tarde. Havia se importado demais, se aberto demais, se entregado demais. E seria rejeitado. Potter nunca confiaria nele, mesmo com tudo que tentasse fazer. Já não poderia sair dessa história sem machucar-se. O que mais temia começou a acontecer diante de seus olhos e era questão de tempo até que tudo piorasse. Só conseguia socar a própria cabeça e chorar sem pausa. O que faria a seguir? Como evitar a dor? Droga. Não tinha mais forças para abandoná-lo. Como aquilo iria doer. E não ter uma resposta fazia a agonia o engolir.

Fora se acalmando e então voltou ao quarto. Tinha os olhos tão pesados e o corpo tão cansado que não ouvira os flocos zunindo desesperadamente tentando acordar Potter, que, com o sono pesado, não havia ouvido também. Aparentando estarem cansados de voar, provocaram em Harry um sonho. Que na verdade não passava da visão que teria caso acordasse e tocasse um deles. Acordara assustado e inundado em remorso. Vira Draco dormindo e não tivera coragem de acordá-lo. Maldição, o que fizera? Arruinara tudo com sua própria insegurança e ter tudo de volta iria requerer esforços astronômicos. Como pôde ser tão insensível e não perceber o que se passava na mente de Malfoy? A capacidade que ele tinha de manipular no fundo o causou mais irritação ainda, como se provasse a razão de sua desconfiança e... Merda! Por que continuava a pensar nisso?!

Não precisou esperar tanto para que finalmente as criaturinhas luminosas arrancassem o outro de seu sono. Quase arrancando os cabelos com as mãos, não conseguiu formular nenhum discurso enquanto era encarado. Aproximou-se rapidamente a Draco sentado na cama, ficando de joelhos para ele.

–Por favor, me perdoe...

Draco respondeu rispidamente e tentou sem sucesso fazer Harry se soltar de suas pernas.

–Esqueça o que quer que você tenha visto. Não importa.

–Me desculpe, eu não queria te machucar. Dissera com os olhos lacrimejantes.

–Me solta, Potter. Acabei de dizer que não importa. Já entendi que você não confia em mim, isso nunca vai dar certo. É melhor eu ir embora.

Em resposta, Harry prendeu-se a ele com mais força. Beijava seus joelhos e soluçava com a cabeça entre eles. Emitia murmúrios abafados:

–Por favor, não... Podemos resolver isso, não vá embora...

E logo depois sentiu um empurrão e tombou para o lado. Em um acesso de fúria, levantou-se e elevou a voz:

–Porra, o que é que eu tenho que fazer?! Como eu devo lidar com isso se toda vez que você tem um problema resolve fugir dele ao invés de falar?! Qual a grande dificuldade?!

A expressão de Draco assumira uma animosidade indignada e, sem pestanejar, disse:

–Me diga você. Como vai reagir toda vez que eu quiser dizer o que eu sinto? Vai correr de medo e se esconder de mim, e depois ainda por cima querer me culpar?

Houve uma curta pausa e então ele continuou:

–Eu não posso. É melhor acabar por aqui.

–Espere. Dê mais uma chance pra isso tudo. Eu prometo que vou tentar também...

–Não tenho certeza.

–Pelo menos pense melhor...

–Ok. Eu irei. Disse com certa má vontade. –Me dê um tempo. E por favor, não crie esperanças. Não torne isso mais desagradável do que já está.

Arrumou as malas sem sequer levantar o olhar a Harry. Ali estava Malfoy. Com a velha altivez e apatia de sempre. Um olhar malicioso, analítico, penetrante. Mal se podia imaginar que horas antes agia com doçura e carinho. Não se arriscaria dizer que ele estivera junto de Potter. Por fora, tudo parecia bem normal.

Apenas por fora. Por dentro havia passado um furacão. Em meio à taciturnidade, tudo estava destruído. Harry não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Em tudo o que aqueles poucos dias trouxeram a ele. Se pudesse, voltaria à noite de natal em Hogsmeade e jamais teria ido atrás do namorado. Agora ex. Ou talvez... Não se sabia. Não tinha certeza de nada. Apenas queria-o desesperadamente e desejava que tudo isso passasse e ele voltasse. Voltasse caloroso como estava. Sentia-se patético, tão corajoso para arriscar a vida, tão medroso para lidar com seu próprio interior. Sabia que Malfoy não ia voltar. Sabia que seu orgulho e mágoa o impediriam. Estava então sozinho.

Os flocos voavam preguiçosamente, opacos e abatidos. Não tinham nada a mostrar no momento. E mesmo que tivessem, ele não queria ver. Poderia encarar palavras de ódio cultivadas dentro dele, poderia encarar o desprezo, mas não poderia encarar o fato de que o tinha magoado. Droga, por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Sua cabeça doía fortemente e só tinha vontade de desligar-se. Voltar quando tudo tivesse passado. Daria tudo para parar de pensar por alguns momentos.

Reuniu forças para acompanhar Draco à porta sem esboçar reação alguma. Só era capaz de encarar o chão. Levou os olhos aos dele e sentiu queimar por dentro:

–Bom... Adeus, Potter. E o observou virar a esquina da rua e aparatar.

Assim que a porta se fechou, ruiu em agonia. Não conseguia mais chorar. Um laço apertava muito forte sua garganta e sua cabeça ameaçava explodir a qualquer minuto. Resolveu deitar-se. Quando encostou o corpo nos lençóis, pode sentir o cheiro do rapaz que acabara de sair. E arrepiou-se por inteiro. Quis chorar, quis vomitar toda sua tristeza e incômodo, mas não tinha forças para separar-se do cheiro. Sentiu-se desolado, desamparado, solitário. Apertara o travesseiro buscando o alívio ou pelo menos a pausa de tudo aquilo. Em instantes o sono o abateu.

Draco adentrou a mansão silenciosamente. A mãe aconchegou o filho nos braços, surpresa, e fora aprontar o chá. Apenas haviam se comunicado por cartas até então, e Narcisa aceitara o relacionamento, não sem algumas ressalvas. Por não se verem a alguns dias e por gratidão, aceitou a trivialidade. Talvez isso o distrairia do que havia acontecido na noite de ano novo. Besteira, sabia que não. Mas não custava tentar.

Os dois não haviam proferido uma palavra para o outro enquanto bebiam o chá. O olhar alheio e distante de Draco fez Narcisa compreender de certa forma o que havia acontecido. Sabia que seu filho não iria ceder tão fácil, mas teria de tentar.

–E então, o que o traz aqui?

–Não iria ficar lá pra sempre, mãe. Uma hora eu teria que voltar.

–Sim, disso eu sabia. Só não pensei que fosse ser tão cedo. E, a julgar por sua mala, nem mesmo você.

–Se está insinuando que algo aconteceu, esqueça, está errada. Eu preferi terminar tudo, foi isso.

–E pra você isso não é um acontecimento?

–Não, eu não me importo.

–Ele afetou você mais do que eu esperava.

–Brilhante dedução. De onde a tirou? O ácido do sarcasmo borbulhava quente em sua língua. –E não seja tola, mãe, ele não me afeta.

Antes de responder, Cissa apenas segurou a mão do filho e acariciou seus cabelos enquanto falava:

–Eu conheço você. Vejo que você está desmoronado por dentro, decepcionado, arrependido, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando muito voltar. Seus olhos dizem tudo. O que quer que tenha acontecido tem toda a importância pra você.

Narcisa então se surpreendeu com o que aconteceu a seguir. Jamais imaginaria que o filho debulharia em lágrimas e a abraçaria. Não pôde evitar sentir-se feliz. Isso mostrava que ele não era igual ao pai. Draco estava salvo de toda aquela insensibilidade que um dia o levaria à ruína. Agradeceu Potter em seus pensamentos por isso. Aguentou os outros tantos minutos de choro do filho com o coração comprimido, até que o mesmo recuperou o fôlego e deitou-se em seu colo.

–Por que tem que doer tanto? Por que eu me importo tanto assim? Sou fraco, deixei isso tudo tomar conta de mim... Por que eu sou tão fraco, mãe? Quer dizer, eu sabia que ele iria me decepcionar. Mas eu insisti, poderia ser algo bom. Agora tudo que eu previa aconteceu e eu estou assim. Eu me abri demais, eu me deixei descontrolar. Por que, mãe?

–Você não é fraco. Observe seu pai, teve as mesmas ideias e olha o que ele nos trouxe. O que ele nos fez. Você tem que assumir e encarar o que se passa. Ou você quer viver uma vida igual a que ele nos proporcionou? Se decepcionar e se importar com alguém dói, mas muitas outras coisas também.

–Mas eu me sinto inferior quando demonstro o que sinto. Sinto que estarei facilitando pra ele no fim se aproveitar. E foi o que aconteceu, mãe.

–Você tem exemplos tão péssimos de superioridade que nem sei por que ainda pensa nisso. Se você entender relacionamentos como guerra, seu pensamento está certo. Mas eu não creio que inimigos sejam tão afetuosos um com o outro, meu filho.

–E o que eu devo fazer então? Estou tão confuso, eu só quero acabar com esse tormento.

–Confiar. E falar. Você está frágil, sofreu. Mas precisa se permitir ter confiança ou então irá enlouquecer.

–Ele não confia em mim, mãe.

–Vocês dois tem o mesmo problema. Responda-me: por que está com ele?

–Porque parece certo.

–Isso deve bastar. Ele fez bem a você. Está te libertando, te fazendo crescer. Não era o que eu imaginava pra você, mas você estava bem ali. E deve ser algo especial, essas criaturas são raras. Disse, apontando para os flocos.

Draco sentiu-se liberto depois de ter falado tudo que guardava dentro de si. Sentia uma saudade imensa de Harry, mas sentia-se muito frágil para ceder outra vez. Precisava pensar. O que sua mãe havia dito fora de grande ajuda, afinal. Só não se sentia pronto para tomar a atitude. Queria voltar à mansão Black, queria estar com Potter. Mas ainda havia a mágoa. Nada conseguia apagar o que havia acontecido. Deveria então decidir o que seria mais importante. O amor ou os princípios.


	8. O que mais dói

_**Lou:** Oi gente, aqui está a continuação. Obrigada a quem seguiu e deixou review, e fiquei feliz de saber que vocês ficaram tão irritados com o Harry quanto eu hahaha. Se quiserem que eu continue, acompanhem a história e deixem reviews :) até a próxima! _

Harry despertou o que julgou serem horas depois pela claridade que invadia o quarto pela janela aberta. Ouvia batidas leves e insistentes na porta de entrada. Sentiu um pulso de adrenalina percorrer por todo o corpo e apressou-se até a porta. Poderia ser Draco e não queria passar nem mais um minuto longe dele. Sentindo faltar o fôlego, girou a maçaneta com as mãos tremendo.

-Harry! Ali estava uma Luna Lovegood sorridente com uma mão entrelaçada na de Hermione. As duas se precipitaram para abraça-lo e ele tentou disfarçar a onda de decepção que caíra sobre ele, apesar de estar feliz por vê-las.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando nada. Dissera Luna em sua vozinha doce. –Então é verdade? Você e Draco?

Harry calou-se e Hermione, perspicaz, notou imediatamente que havia algo errado.

-Harry... Onde ele está? Aconteceu algo?

O suspiro que o rapaz dera antes de falar fora profundo e ruidoso. As palavras raspavam em sua garganta e era quase impossível domar a dor que sentia.

-Nós brigamos e, bem... Ele foi embora. Eu espero sinceramente que não tenha acabado, mas eu não posso ter certeza disso.

Mione apertou-o contra o peito, pesarosa. Sabia como o amigo estava feliz com ele, e agora poderia ter piorado a situação de tristeza em que ele se encontrava. Murmurou um "sinto muito" e juntou-se novamente a Luna.

-Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido, Harry. Você deve estar querendo ficar sozinho agora, não é? A voz de Luna era carregada com a compaixão maternal de sempre.

Sentindo o peso da solidão abalar-lhe, o rapaz preferiu que ficassem. Poderia contar o que tinha acontecido, receber conselhos e consolo. As histórias das duas podiam possivelmente animá-lo também. Todos se acomodaram nas poltronas da sala e logo Harry estava contando sua versão da história:

-Ele disse que gostava de mim. Que queria estar comigo e fazer tudo funcionar. Mas isso foi tão repentino... Eu simplesmente não fiz ideia se devia acreditar ou não. E eu estraguei tudo. Mas é tão difícil confiar em alguém como ele! Eu só... Queria que não fosse tão difícil. Quer dizer, vocês também desconfiariam de alguém como ele, não é?

Hermione, hesitante, meneou a cabeça.

-Na verdade, Harry... Se você quer estar com alguém, deve confiar na pessoa. Tentar se esforçar ao menos. Eu vi que ele se esforçou demais por você... Por que não confiar nele? Talvez isso tenha vindo em boa hora. Seria bom que você refletisse se realmente quer isso. Não sei o que ele sentiu, mas eu odiaria estar com alguém e ter meus esforços negados.

Ouvir isso foi como sentir um tijolo escorregando da garganta para o estômago. Hermione estava se tornando cada vez mais sincera, apesar de ainda carregar muita ternura no olhar. Sabia que ela queria o bem dele e não iria medir palavras para indicar qual o melhor caminho. Luna, com o olhar meio desfocado, perguntou logo depois:

-Harry... Você já tentou descobrir o que são esses floquinhos?

-Não, Luna. Esperava que vocês tivessem alguma ideia. Eles só estão aí, e nos permitem ver como o outro está. É uma conexão sentimental ou algo assim... Hermione disse que é eterna.

-Eles não me são tão estranhos... Meu pai vivia pesquisando coisas sobre magias antigas e pouco estudadas, talvez eu deva ter algo em casa sobre isso. Por que tanto medo dele, Harry?

Ele fora pego de surpresa. A garota pálida era mestre em desviar os assuntos subitamente. Fora obrigado a refletir. Medo? Era mesmo isso que sentia? E, se sim, qual o motivo? Então entendeu que era tão covarde quanto julgava Draco antes. Ele tinha tanto medo de se magoar e de ser enganado quanto ele, mas só seu ex-namorado soubera superar aquilo. E o pior, se sacrificar... Draco Malfoy sacrificando o orgulho por ele, e sua retribuição fora magoá-lo. Quando foi que sua moral esteve tão distorcida desse modo? Não pôde se prolongar muito depois disso, pois Luna o chamara à realidade novamente.

-Consigo ver que é difícil demais pra você, e eu entendo. É estranho estabelecer confiança com alguém que há pouco tempo você odiava. Mas você precisa se libertar do seu orgulho, Harry. E de seu medo.

Quando Harry levantara a cabeça com um olhar incrédulo em resposta, ela continuou:

-Soube pelos nargulês. Nunca vi tantos em uma pessoa só. Mas também dá pra saber que você gosta dele. Deveria tentar. Afinal, não é sobre quem está com a razão. É sobre a união de vocês.

O garoto teve de se segurar para não dar um tapa na própria testa. Era óbvio o que a amiga havia acabado de dizer e até agora não havia percebido. E fizera isso tudo como uma disputa de egos. Viu como se parecia com Draco e principalmente o quanto desprezava essa atitude. Ora, maldição! Desprezar aquilo era desprezar a si próprio e a pessoa de quem queria estar perto. Como pôde ser tão cego para os próprios defeitos, quando apontava os do outro tão bem? Aquela conclusão fora primeiramente fundamental, antes de ser dolorosa. Agradecera à amiga e, com a voz um pouco mais alegre, continuou:

-Já falei demais sobre mim. Fale-me de vocês, meu novo casal favorito!

E então contaram sobre como o relacionamento era pouco comum, mas extremamente satisfatório. Ginny Weasley e Cho Chang também faziam parte dele, apesar da primeira também manter uma relação com Neville Longbottom. Contaram que as liberdades de cada um eram respeitadas e de como a casa que Mione e Luna dividiam tinha um jardim bonito e como ficava mais bonito ainda quando as duas estavam por ali. As primeiras mostravam muito entusiasmo na carreira de pesquisadoras. Luna em certo momento divagou sobre como havia se descoberto diferente, de como a maneira da qual se identificava fluía de vez em quando, o que deixara Hermione ainda mais encantada. Até aproveitou o momento em que a garota loira fora preparar chá para escorregar algumas confissões a Harry:

-Isso era tudo que eu procurava. Novidade, sabe? Algo que me fizesse crescer como pessoa. Conviver com as três é aprender algo novo todo dia. E a Luna... É uma fonte inesgotável de conhecimento bem diferente do meu. E nossas diferenças só nos aproximam. Nunca achei que faria uma escolha tão diferente, mas foi a melhor que já fiz.

E então Harry percebeu que Hermione tornou-se muito mais decidida, segura de si, empoderada, sem medo de dizer o que precisava ser dito e o que pensava. Entregou-se um pouco mais aos sentimentos, não se apegando tanto à razão como antes. Ainda era bem crítica e analítica, mas sabia deixar a postura de lado e encantar-se pelo subjetivismo de Luna. E o principal era que ela parecia bem mais feliz e bem menos estressada quando estava com Ron. E então lhe ocorreu:

-Ron ainda não sabe, não é?

Nessa hora, Luna havia voltado com três xícaras de chá de lótus azul – as flores preferidas de Cho.

-Oh, Ronald? Disse com muita candura, apesar da postura hesitante que Hermione adquirira quando o amigo tocou no assunto. –Ele ainda não sabe, mas logo pretendemos contar. Não é algo que o vá matar, certo? São pessoas sendo felizes. Nada que um bom chá não resolva. Cho sabe mesmo escolher as flores.

E uma conversa sobre todos os poderes mágicos e curativos da planta havia se iniciado. E logo muitos elogios a Chang foram direcionados. Que era doce, carinhosa e muitíssimo inteligente, apesar de quieta. Gostava de agradar com pequenos gestos – sabia da fascinação de Luna por flores e plantas. O sumo do lótus azul podia curar muitas doenças e poderia ser usado na poção Mingxi, que dá o poder de ter maior consciência do que se passa em sua mente, podendo assim ajudar quem a toma a resolver os conflitos que o afligem. Muitas vezes possui o efeito da paz interior. Fora descoberta por bruxos chineses e não se acreditava muito em sua eficácia, para o que Luna meneava a cabeça e dizia "não sabem a riqueza que estão ignorando!". Não evitando sentir-se muito envergonhado, Harry perguntou:

-Erm, como ela está? Nós não nos falamos desde... Muito tempo, eu acho.

Hermione foi quem se pronunciou.

-Ela anda muito bem. Passou por muita coisa, é claro, mas nós já superamos nossas desavenças. Ela é realmente uma pessoa incrível. Está jogando pelos Tutshill Tornados, então viaja muito e não a vemos sempre. Num time rival ao de Ginny, veja só!

O rapaz então se lembrou da saudade que sentia de jogar quadribol. Hermione então anunciou, com uma voz um tanto melancólica:

-Eu não sei como Ginny vai lidar com isso tudo. Ron pode ser muito estúpido às vezes e com ela seria bem pior.

-Oh, não se esqueça de seu sangue quente. Ela simplesmente se recusa a se resignar a qualquer um que a dê ordens. Ela vai se sair bem. Lembrou Luna.

Os três riram ao lembrar-se da garota. Personalidade forte, capaz de derrubar qualquer um, postura enérgica e sempre muito companheira. Todas completavam umas às outras em sua personalidade e se davam melhor que qualquer casal que Harry tinha visto, a não ser talvez os seus pais.

Sentiu falta de Draco. Queria poder ter tudo que via para os dois. O que mais lhe machucava não era a saudade, não era a vontade constante de chorar. Era estar tão perto de ter um relacionamento bom com ele e no fim ter estragado tudo. Nunca imaginou que magoar alguém podia doer desse modo tão intenso. Tremia internamente ao tentar imaginar como ele estaria. Não queria se surpreender com a possibilidade de Draco estar feliz sem ele. Queria-o intensamente. Queria-o de volta. Mas algo o impedia de ir até ele. Seria rejeitado certamente. E se por acaso conseguisse que se unissem novamente, mas machuca-lo outra vez? Ah, o tal orgulho do qual tomara consciência recentemente... O que faria com ele?

Em segundo plano, refletiu o quanto as duas meninas que namorava não brigavam mais entre si por ele. Possivelmente não lembravam mais dele. Nunca considerou que seria tão... Esquecido. A mesma coisa que as motivou, também motivaria Draco a esquecê-lo? A solidão que sentia no momento era aterradora. Praguejou contra si mesmo também por ser tão narcisista. Desde quando o fato de pessoas brigando por ele era algo pra se vangloriar? Estava sendo ridículo, sim... Mas a sensação de que todos ficavam melhor quando ele não estava por perto se impregnou em seus pensamentos.

Depois de alguns minutos, as duas despediram-se. Precisavam arrumar a casa para a chegada de Chang, que seria em poucos dias. Antes de sair, Hermione puxou-o e sussurrou:

-Por que não tenta usar os flocos, Harry? Eles poderiam te dar alguma resposta.

Acenou para as duas e voltou para dentro. Começou a realmente considerar a possibilidade de fazer o que Hermione lhe dissera. Era tão doloroso cair em si! Seria isso que Draco dizia ser tão difícil de lidar? Ele poderia imaginar. Mas, diferente dele, não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de superar, como o outro fez. Teve muito pavor de tocar os flocos e obter as respostas que não queria. Talvez o tenha machucado demais, talvez não tenha mais volta. Tentou distrair-se de todo modo que encontrou. Quando por acaso os flocos borbulhavam com mais intensidade, seu temor aumentava. O que aquilo poderia indicar? Felicidade? Prazer? Sem ele? Significaria admitir que ele não fazia mais diferença para o ex. E aquilo o atormentava demais. Recusou-se. Até que então, quando a noite já avançava, observou as criaturas mais calmas. Seria um sinal? Deveria checar? Respirou fundo antes de tocar num deles e então tivera uma visão.

Pôde ver claramente Draco ao lado de sua mãe e ouviu-o dizer as seguintes palavras:

_-Eu não sei, mãe. Ainda sinto falta dele, mas... Eu estou magoado. E não quero ter que passar por tudo aquilo outra vez. Eu posso me acostumar com a vida sem ele caso ele não queira ou então não mude. É o melhor pra mim._

E deixou-se chorar até adormecer. Queria provar a ele que mudaria, que tudo seria diferente, mas não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer isso. Não fazia ideia do que ele esperava que Harry fizesse e sua cabeça doía tentando descobrir. Deveria deixa-lo então, já que era o melhor para ele. Não deveria fazê-lo sofrer e duvidava que tudo não se repetiria. Recitou como um mantra que o melhor era desistir. Mas quanto mais recitava, menos a frase fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido sem ele, e agora teria que abandoná-lo.

Narcissa, preocupada com o filho que recentemente havia chorado em seus braços, achou de bom tom chamar seus antigos amigos para animá-lo. Parkinson e Zabini poderiam anima-lo ou distrai-lo de suas preocupações com Potter. Responderam o pedido rápido e viriam ambos naquela tarde. Os dois agora namoravam, e Draco era um dos poucos que não sabia. Fora surpreendido ao ver os dois entrando em seu quarto:

-Draco! Pansy foi a mais calorosa e colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Blaise apertou sua mão calorosamente. Estranhando a proximidade dos dois amigos, adiantou-se:

-Claramente há algo de diferente aqui... Desembuchem.

-Oh, faz favor, quer dizer que você não sabia? Desdenhou Pansy.

-Não sabia do que?

-Ora, Draco, achei que você fosse mais inteligente. Estamos namorando! E já faz um bom tempo, como não sabia disso?

-Acho que as coisas mudaram, afinal. Não nos falamos desde a Guerra.

-Não pense nisso, cara. Blaise interviu. –Eu soube do Potter. Que decepção, Draco. Eu nunca imaginava! Debochou.

-E eu menos. E permitiu-se rir. –Pelo visto não era pra ser nada sério.

-Quer dizer que você realmente considerava um relacionamento com ele? Sinceramente, esperava mais de você. Riu Pansy.

-É, eu esperava, mas foi provavelmente estupidez. E quero que me contem tudo que andaram fazendo pra acabarem juntos! Não valem nem um knut e se sentem no direito de debochar de mim.

-Pelo menos não somos inimigos de anos, meu caro. Zombou Blaise. E então desataram a contar sobre como se aproximaram depois da Guerra e como descobriram que as personalidades sarcásticas, malignas e com humor ácido poderiam funcionar bem juntas. Era um casal bem cúmplice e divertido, ele tinha que dizer. O trouxe até nostalgia dos tempos em que passavam juntos no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Os dois, assim como ele, pareciam ter desistido do caminho das trevas. O impacto em todos foi muito grande, apesar de nunca demonstrarem. Riram muito e pela primeira vez comportaram-se como amigos genuínos, sem a máscara que sempre usavam. Draco não sabia o que havia causado isso, mas poder se relacionar sem ser obrigado a se vigiar a cada segundo era ótimo. Libertador.

-E como era o sexo com Potter, Draco? Perguntou Pansy com malícia no olhar.

-Não creio que isso seja da sua conta. Escarneceu Draco com o mesmo olhar, o que os fez explodir em risadas. Depois Pansy enunciara com voz manhosa:

-Que pena que você só foi se descobrir bissexual agora, Draco... A gente poderia ter se divertido na época da escola. Nós três. E piscou um olho.

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam e gargalharam. A garota explodiu em indignação:

-Ei, do que é que estão rindo?

-Pansy, como você é boba! Blaise teve que parar para apanhar ar antes de falar.

-Jura que nunca desconfiou?

-Desconfiar do que, caramba, me falem log... Eu não acredito! Dissera, subitamente entendendo. –E vocês esconderam isso de mim o tempo todo!

Draco e Blaise bateram as mãos e disseram:

-Fizemos um ótimo trabalho!

-Se fizemos!

A garota então olhou para Malfoy luxuriosa e lançara o olhar para Zabini, que pareceu captar a mensagem. Caminhando com os dedos sobre o braço dele, disse lascivamente:

-Bom, já que estamos aqui... Por que não recuperamos a oportunidade perdida? Blaise apontou para a porta e murmurou "abaffiato" antes de ambos inclinarem-se sobre Draco na cama onde antes estavam sentados.

Blaise capturou seus lábios enquanto Pansy beijava seu pescoço. Ele não entendia muito bem o que acontecia, mas era algo novo e excitante. Pessoas com quem já havia se relacionado antes se unindo para agradá-lo simultaneamente. Isso acariciava seu ego ferido melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Os dois revezavam entre boca e pescoço enquanto ele acariciava o corpo de cada um deles por cima da roupa. Estava demorando a se excitar, confessou a si. O que era algo excepcionalmente anormal devido ao grau de novidade e circunstâncias da situação. Quando ambos dividiam os botões de sua camisa e beijavam-no por todo o peito, sentiu a excitação chegar. Lembrou-se de Harry. De como só o toque leve das mãos gerava tesão instantâneo. De como era fácil e natural o sexo com ele e de como isso estava sendo bem diferente do que acontecia. Sentiu que não teria a mesma graça. Enquanto devaneava, Zabini já havia alcançado suas calças e Pansy mordiscava sua pélvis. Sentiu um impulso de parar. Precisava pensar em alguma desculpa, algo rápido. Não iria assumir a eles que parava por causa de seu ex-namorado. Então a imagem do sexo da noite anterior lhe viera à mente e disse a primeira coisa que chegou à sua boca. Se não teria lealdade a Potter, teria a si mesmo:

-Ei... Vamos com calma. Deixemos isso pra outro dia. E fingiu espiar a porta.

-Draco, lancei um feitiço silenciador. Dissera Blaise em uma risada sugestiva.

-Não confio nos seus feitiços, você é um fracasso. Naquele dia no dormitório eu bem que desconfiei que Nott tinha escutado algo. Ele nos encarou feio por semanas. Tentou parecer calmo e com a velha postura inabalável, quando por dentro estava extremamente nervoso e confuso. Isso pareceu fazê-los se contentar, sem que Pansy emendasse:

-Então, outro dia continuaremos...

Passaram o resto do dia nas conversas de antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um ponto positivo era a naturalidade com a qual os três tratavam sexo. Era só contato físico e nada mais, o que fez Draco achar que sinceramente o relacionamento deles era mais amizade do que qualquer outra coisa. Quando finalmente foram embora, Draco se sentia extremamente cansado pelo estresse e falta de sono. Mas antes de dormir, com a mente bagunçada e confusa, decidiu falar com sua mãe. Batera levemente na porta do quarto e entrou:

-Mãe?

Ela respondeu com um olhar solícito.

-Podemos... Conversar?

Ela abrira um sorriso.

-Claro. O que foi? Gostou da surpresa que fiz?

-Eles são uns pervertidos, mãe. Tentaram me convencer a entrar no relacionamento com eles.

Narcissa meneou a cabeça, divertida.

-Ainda assim seria menos estranho que você e Potter, meu amor.

-Sobre ele, mãe... Eu ainda não sei o que fazer.

-Ainda não conseguiu se decidir? Seria mais fácil se dissesse o que está sentindo...

Draco sentou-se na cama, apoiou a cabeça nas pernas da mãe e continuou:

-Eu ainda gosto dele. E eu realmente gostaria de ficar junto dele.

Em vista da pausa feita, Narcissa interviu no silêncio:

-E o que pretende fazer quanto a isso?

-Eu não sei, mãe. Ainda sinto falta dele, mas...


	9. May Jailer

A conversa entre mãe e filho perdurou por longos minutos, quase horas. Mesmo não havendo muito que falar, Draco se prolongava e se recusava a parar enquanto a sensação de desconforto não se dissipasse. Buscava ávido o mesmo alívio que obteve na primeira conversa com ela, sem tanto sucesso. Sua impaciência em resolver as coisas era um grande empecilho.

-Como eu posso voltar a confiar nele, mãe? Seria uma das maiores besteiras da minha vida.

-Faça-o provar que mudou.

-Grande ajuda, Narcissa. Debochou, irritado. –Como eu faço isso?

-Eu não posso falar por você, Draco. Você tem que procurar entender o que você quer com ele, o que espera disso tudo e então terá sua resposta.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, Draco já estava mais frustrado do que nunca. Deixou o quarto e tentou dormir, com um forte cansaço o dominando. Antes pudera ver os flocos a seu lado num brilho fraco, quase apagados. Curioso demais para deixar pra lá, tocou-os. Precisava saber o que Harry estava sentindo.

Na visão, lágrimas. Isso o fez fomentar uma fúria flamejante dentro de si. Frustrado, magoado, ao mesmo tempo desesperado por vê-lo chorar, exclamava socando o travesseiro:

-Maldito Potter. Por que você fez isso? Por que tinha que estragar tudo? Chore agora, eu não me importo. Por que fez aquilo comigo? Por que tinha que ser tão... Apaixonante?

Enterrou as unhas na própria pele, enfurecido. Suas mãos tremiam e ele evitou ao máximo derramar lágrimas. Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, pensando em quantas lágrimas seriam aceitáveis pra se chorar nesse momento. Começou a conta-las, até que perdeu a conta, se afundou nelas e adormeceu.

O sono de Harry fora extremamente perturbado. Os sonhos que tivera só lhe deram mais saudade do ex e aumentavam o vazio que sentia. Faltava ele ali na cama ao seu lado, o cheiro dos lençóis ainda permanecia, os abraços em que era envolvido em seu sono... Não ter mais nada disso só fazia odiar a si mesmo. Conseguira finalmente passar o dia sem chorar de minuto em minuto, mas nada fazia o incômodo passar.

Enquanto bebericava seu café para manter-se acordado, uma belíssima coruja branca bateu com o bico em sua janela. Ela o fazia lembrar muito de Edwiges, exceto pelos olhos que eram azuis escuros como o céu estrelado da madrugada. Carregava um pergaminho no bico. Abriu a janela para que ela entrasse, acariciou suas penas e a deu um pedacinho de torrada. A letra delicada denunciava que era de Luna. Convidava-o para passar o dia em sua casa, contando que Chang chegaria no mesmo dia e iriam encontra-la num nobre pub bruxo. Nada de Hogsmeade dessa vez. Observou a assinatura com um pequeno desenho cintilante de Netuno e pensou na possibilidade.

Seria ótimo passar o dia com suas amigas, lhe trariam um pouco de distração e conforto. E era do que ele precisava. Sua curiosidade sobre a casa delas o deu mais ímpeto de ir até lá. Aparatou e deparou-se num jardim lindo e gigantesco, afastado da cidade. Uma bela casa coberta por ramos de flores trazia cor e alegria ao local. Fora até lá, ansioso. Nem precisou bater na porta.

-Sabia que você viria. Disse Luna com um sorriso satisfeito antes de abraçá-lo.

Uma mesa com café da manhã farto os esperava e Hermione ficou radiante ao ver o amigo.

-Harry! Como se sente?

-Eu não sei. Um pouco melhor, eu acho. Essa casa é realmente bonita!

Era um lugarzinho aconchegante, lotado de desenhos mágicos relacionados à astronomia. As plantas não cessavam nem mesmo dentro da casa. Um leve perfume de lavanda embalsamava todo o local e o vento soprava, fazendo as folhas das árvores do bosque balançarem levemente. Luna acariciava calorosamente a corujinha.

-Galileu é cego de nascença, mas é de longe a melhor coruja que existe.

-E como estão? Ansiosas pela chegada de Cho?

-Sim! Como ela vai chegar tarde, estará num pub em Charriot. A cantora favorita dela vai tocar lá. Vamos todas estar lá. Ron e Neville também vão. Vamos, Harry?

Ele não pôde negar. Seria uma chance de distrair-se. E imaginar a reação que Ron teria ao saber daquele poliamor que envolvia sua irmã o deliciava. Precisava ver isso de perto. E seria um bom passatempo para todos os momentos horríveis que vinha enfrentando. Ainda não conseguia controlar a imagem do ex que vinha constantemente perturbá-lo e fazia força para não tocar naqueles flocos. Quando despertou do transe, notou que Luna continuava falando:

-... E nós vamos de trem, dizem que o caminho até aquela vila é lindo! Agora que somos maiores podemos ir sem problemas. Dizem que lá todos os lugares são vivos, animados, cintilam! E suspirava de saudades da namorada.

-O que será que ela tem pra nos contar de novo dessa vez? Ela sempre volta das temporadas com histórias cada vez mais malucas! Foi a vez de Hermione interromper os devaneios da namorada. Ao perceber que o amigo permanecia alheio à conversa, perguntou:

-Você conhece May Jailer, Harry? É um fenômeno promissor na música bruxa. Tem voz macia, é envolvente, acho que você iria gostar.

O olhar curioso de Harry fez Hermione levitar o LP com a varinha e coloca-lo para tocar. –Essas engenhocas trouxas são realmente interessantes de se usar. Murmurou.

A música era lenta e a voz da bruxa inebriante. Envolvidas pela batida, as namoradas dançavam e riam, fazendo Harry acompanha-las no riso também. Seguia as batidas batendo levemente os dedos na coxa, esgueirando-se preguiçosamente na poltrona. Começou então a prestar atenção na letra, e ao mesmo tempo em que ela o deprimia, o animava. O deprimia, pois o fazia lembrar-se de Malfoy. O animava, pois se identificava com o que era dito. Na verdade, a música o despertou para um lado da situação que nunca havia visto.

_Trying to learn about something important_

_You keep taking off space you're annoying_

_But I love you so_

_Yeah you already know_

_They're trying to teach me about new ways of living_

_They're trying to teach me about ways of forgiving_

_But you make it hard_

_You're such a bad, bad boy..._

Era exatamente o que havia acontecido. Sua mente tentava abstrair-se de Draco, com ajuda de seus amigos, e como era irritante o espaço que ele tomava! Como sentia falta dele, como sentia... Mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, o amava e queria estar com ele.

_I care about how this turns out_

_It's just more than I_

_You didn't think about anyone else_

_You didn't think about any of us_

_When you left that place..._

Nunca havia visto por esse ângulo. Seria Draco um egoísta por ter deixa-lo e nem ao menos pensar na situação e tentar perdoá-lo? Por não querer mais nada com ele? Valia mesmo toda a mágoa? E oras, por que considerava tanto o que a música dizia? Talvez pela cantora parecer entendê-lo melhor do que todos que estavam ao lado dele. Deixou-se transportar para um universo paralelo enquanto as palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Quando desviou o olhar do chão, pôde ver as duas amigas trocando um beijo cúmplice, cheio de amor e carinho. E não pôde evitar o sorriso. Era muito bom vê-las assim. Passaram todo o dia fazendo atividades das mais diversas juntos para manter a mente ocupada. Essa era uma das noites mais ansiadas pelas amigas, e Harry ficara extremamente curioso para ver como tudo isso terminaria. Seria um evento agradável afinal. E tentou não entristecer-se ao constatar que os flocos tiveram brilho novo durante toda a canção.

Draco acordou mais tarde do que gostaria. Tivera uma noite sem sonhos, porém o despertar fora difícil. Lembrou-se de tudo que as horas de sono apagaram. Encarava o teto sem ânimo para levantar. Quando então se levantou e olhou no espelho, sentiu-se horrível. Seu rosto tinha agora olheiras fundas e parecia ter envelhecido 10 anos naquele intervalo de poucos dias. Frustrado, decidira finalmente fazer algo contra tudo aquilo que tanto o chateava. Iria sair, tomar um porre talvez, mas não ficaria vagando por aquela casa sem nada que o divertisse ou o ocupasse. Aprumou-se com afinco extremo para compensar seu estado atual e desceu as escadas, sem muito ânimo para o café. E então, uma vontade estranha de ligar o rádio o atingiu. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvia música, apesar de ser algo que sempre gostou – sem nunca assumir, obviamente. Ignorando o fato de que estava sendo levado por seus instintos novamente – preferiu chamar aquele impulso de vontade – ligou o suntuoso aparelho feito em madeira nobre. Girava devagar os botões para achar sinal em alguma estação. Logo um anúncio em uma rádio bruxa sem muita audiência prendeu sua atenção:

-E teremos a presença inédita do mais novo fenômeno bruxo, May Jailer, irá tocar hoje no pub Black Kelpie! Ela promete chegar às 22h. O locutor dera risos sem graça antes de continuar:

–E vamos ouvir um de seus sucessos, aqui na rádio Golden Leprechaun!

Draco bufou. Como aquilo era patético. Mas pôs-se a ouvir a música, lembrando que o tal pub era extremamente famoso entre os bruxos da idade de seu pai quando era criança. Ficava em Charriot, se não se enganava. Até teria ido lá uma vez para ser exibido para os amigos de Lucius. Meneou a cabeça para afastar aquelas memórias e escutou o rádio atentamente:

_You have a right,_

_To live your life,_

_Like no one else does,_

_Like no one else might._

_If you have visions,_

_Come on and live them out._

_All you need,_

_Is some peace, for while you are here._

_Just let go,_

_Till you are home, dear._

_Mmmm…_

A voz da tal cantora era envolvente e de tirar o fôlego. Draco logo entendeu a razão de estar se tornando um fenômeno progressivamente. Mas nunca iria alcançar o sucesso se fosse divulgada por aquela rádio independente patética, pensou. A letra o dera mais ânimo e então já havia decidido para onde iria naquela noite. Era estranho como uma simples letra o pudesse definir tanto... E já estava pronto para esbravejar, desdenhar a moça e desistir de sair na próxima estrofe:

_You have a choice,_

_To hear the noise,_

_Or hear the sweet sound,_

_Of your sweet voice._

_I know i've heard it,_

_I heard it in my sleep…_

Que merda ter que encarar aquela música descobrindo toda sua alma e seus sentimentos. Ela o fez lembrar-se do quanto sentia falta de dormir ao lado de Potter e ouvir a voz dele. Sentiu vontade de chutar o rádio. Queria se convencer que a vontade de desistir da noite se devia ao fato da cantora ser desafinada, à qualidade musical ser das piores... Mas não era nada disso. Desistiria devido à saudade de seu ex. Não sabia como lidar com aquele sentimento e já estava pronto para tornar o seu impulso de destruir o aparelho realidade quando outro trecho o fez acalmar-se.

_This is life,_

_This tonight, peace in the quiet._

_Happiness,_

_Is the sky..._

Então se permitiu dar uma nova chance a seu plano. Só poderia libertar-se da saudade e mágoa que sentia tentando. Talvez pudesse realmente encontrar certa felicidade naquela noite, algo que com certeza fazia falta a ele. E evitou questionar-se sobre o fato de estar dialogando internamente com uma canção. Também se segurou para não tocar os flocos que tinham brilho renovado enquanto a ouvia. A última coisa que queria era lembrar-se de Potter.

O dia arrastou-se muito lentamente. A ansiedade já era tanta que Draco decidiu tomar o trem para chegar uma hora mais cedo. Não suportava mais as paredes daquela casa, as conversas com a mãe pareciam de nada adiantar e só desejava que o tempo passasse logo. O caminho para Charriot era muito mais bonito quando visto de noite. Tanto tempo visitando Hogsmeade e conseguiu esquecer-se de suas diversões mais nobres. Aquela vida esnobe já não o pertencia e a achava estúpida, mas certas coisas não eram esquecidas. Seu prazer era muito maior por estar ali do que nos pubs sujos de atmosfera animosa da vila ligada à sua antiga escola. Havia no mínimo 17 outras vilas, por que não as havia explorado antes? Talvez novos caminhos estivessem abertos uma vez que atingira a maioridade. Perguntou-se se obteria algum prazer naqueles velhos hábitos. Algo dizia a ele que sim. E sorriu, altivo e satisfeito.

O local brilhava em estabelecimentos suntuosos. O tal pub era bonito, exceto talvez pelo excesso de decorações relacionadas à Irlanda. Havia poucas pessoas ali, e uma delas chamou a atenção do loiro. Uma mulher elegante, cabelos lisos e negros descendo-lhe pelas costas. Algo dizia a ele que já a conhecia. Chegando mais perto, pôde constatar que estava certo:

-Chang?

Nunca havia reparado muito nela exceto pelo incidente da Brigada Inquisitorial. Sentiu-se estúpido ao lembrar-se daqueles tempos em que era um verdadeiro sem-caráter. E entenderia caso ela o empurrasse ou talvez socasse sua cara. Mas ela fora amigável.

-Malfoy? Um pouco desconfiada, sim, talvez com certo rancor. Mas amigável. E, observando-a em detalhes, estava muito bonita. Um novo brilho envolvia seu rosto. Com toda sua perspicácia, conseguiu evitar que o encontro se tornasse constrangedor:

-Faz muito tempo, tanta coisa aconteceu... Acho que você só deve lembrar-se de mim pelo que aconteceu no sexto ano.

Ela fez um olhar de estranheza.

-Sim, basicamente...

-Agora que tudo acabou e eu desisti das minhas ideologias, eu queria pedir desculpas. Podíamos começar tudo de novo, certo? Afinal, somos outras pessoas.

-Acho que sim. Riu-se. –Que faz aqui?

-May Jailer me agrada. E você?

-Voltei de mais uma temporada de quadribol. Virão me encontrar aqui. May Jailer é minha favorita, a propósito. Jamais imaginei que você saísse para se divertir, ainda mais sozinho. Sempre me pareceu tão sério.

Ela falava de um jeito quase enigmático, doce, porém sem baixar a guarda em nenhum momento. Desvendar aquelas expressões era difícil, mas interessante. Era uma companhia agradável.

-Sozinho dá para apreciar tudo melhor. Companhias muitas vezes me irritam. Você disse que virão te buscar... Sua família?

Chang era engenhosa. Sabia manter a conversa sem medo de se expor, mas escolhendo muito bem suas palavras. Deixava sempre uma ponta de mistério, um caminho que Draco gostou de traçar. Ela o encarava como igual, sem medo. Isso o instigava mais ainda. Apesar de sempre querer manter a superioridade, gostava de uma companhia que não tivesse medo de enfrenta-lo.

-Pode-se dizer que sim. É minha namorada... Na verdade, minhas namoradas. E abriu um sorriso meigo, nostálgico e hipnotizante. O interesse dele por ela se mostrava cada vez mais ávido.

-Deve ser atormentador. Com uma pessoa pra mim já foi extremamente difícil... Amaldiçoou-se por dentro. Por que tinha acabado de dizer isso? Repreendeu-se por não controlar seus instintos. Ninguém precisava saber do que havia acontecido com Potter. Mas já havia formulado o perfeito escape antes que ela continuasse a conversa.

-É maravilhoso. Acho que quando se sofre um trauma você tem a vontade de ter mais pessoas por perto... O que me deixa intrigada em saber como uma pessoa como você esteve em um relacionamento.

O olhar interrogativo de Draco a fez prosseguir:

-Você mesmo diz que não gosta de pessoas por perto. Me pergunto como conseguiu se conectar a alguém ao ponto de sacrificar a sua solidão. Você não é realmente do tipo que forma laços fácil, pelo que eu pude perceber.

Ele agora encarava fundo nos olhos dela, que retribuía sem vacilar. Que garota interessante era Cho. Tão desafiadora e misteriosa... E como era difícil ler suas emoções! Decidiu ceder um pouco para ver onde isso o levaria.

-Quando se consegue ler o interior das pessoas, se conectar é realmente bem mais difícil. Quebra de laços acontece o tempo todo, é natural pra mim. Dissera, impondo mais força no olhar. E então se encontrou capturado pelos olhos dela, que disse devagar:

-Mesmo? Pois eu posso muito bem ver que dessa vez foi diferente. Você não só não estava preparado, como sente... Falta. Oclumência. Também sou ótima nisso. Bom, seja quem for a pessoa, ela deve ter sido especial pra você.

Sorriram um para o outro. Draco odiou-se por ter seus sentimentos descobertos. Conseguiu esconder a informação crucial ao menos. Os conselhos de sua mãe o tornaram mais solto em situações sociais, e ele não tinha certeza se gostava disso. Pelo menos não com todas as pessoas. Aquela noite tinha se transformado em algo surpreendentemente agradável. Ambos pareceram colocar as armaduras um pouco de lado.

-Ansioso pela May? Perguntou o rapaz.

-Sim. Você realmente parece mudado. Está bem diferente... Constatou. Então ele percebeu que, depois daquele jogo de manipulação que ela havia vencido, conversas triviais poderiam ser deixadas pra lá.

-Eu não poderia continuar a ser aquela pessoa imatura e desprezível de antes. Digamos que agora só me importo com coisas realmente valiosas.

-Creio que é o que uma guerra faz, afinal.

-Eu ainda estou intrigado. Como consegue manter vários relacionamentos sem enlouquecer?

-Não são vários. É um só. E, ao contrário do que você está pensando, não me sufoca e nem me atrapalha. Estou lá porque quero e tenho minhas liberdades. É incrível perceber que tem várias pessoas ao seu lado lhe querendo bem em sintonia. Só não digo que você deveria tentar, seria difícil para os outros envolvidos. Gracejou.

Ora, Chang lhe lembrou muito de si mesmo em alguns momentos. Conseguia ser até mais interessante que seus próprios amigos. Não pôde evitar a risada. Como ela poderia ter exatamente o mesmo senso de humor que ele?

-Sim, e eu assumo. Eu até diria que pra você isso é possível por ser alguém agradável, se eu não tivesse a impressão de que você é tão difícil quanto eu.

-Podemos ter a confirmação pelos fatos. Eu consigo, você não. É bem simples.

Não poderia acreditar. Com certeza Chang seria um devaneio. O que Draco não sabia era que ela sofrera tanto quanto ele. E buscou numa postura defensiva, analítica e observadora a sua defesa. Era um dos caminhos mais óbvios, que ele havia tomado também. Mas ela, diferente dele, não se prendia a isso. Era alguém livre. Algo que ele sempre quis ser. Poderia aprender muito com ela, qualquer que fosse a convivência. Não podia negar que estava atraído. Encostou sua mão na dela, e ela não recuou. E então o momento esvaiu-se como fumaça quando ela avistou quem estava esperando.

Granger, Lovegood, Weasley, Longbottom, mais um Weasley... E Potter. Um suor frio inundou todo seu corpo e todos os sentimentos que buscou esquecer em sua saída voltaram com força total. O beijo que Chang dera em sua bochecha para despedir-se queimou como brasa. Automaticamente virou as costas para todas aquelas pessoas e para o olhar de susto do ex. Os outros se dividiam entre olhares calorosos para a corvinal e preocupação para Potter. Weasley era o único que destoava da situação, exibindo um olhar de profunda contradição para suas companhias e de desgosto para ele. Tentou desligar sua mente de tudo aquilo e arrancaria os próprios olhos antes de ceder à vontade de olhar para Harry. O outro não conseguia parar de encará-lo, mas não achava coragem para levantar e ir até ele. Ambos esperavam que a música de Jailer os consolasse daquele conflito. Como estavam enganados. Após subir ao palco, a primeira música fez ambos estremecerem silenciosamente.

_Another day is over_

_Another day is done_

_Another night I'm waiting_

_Waiting for the sun_

_Hey there, what you doin'?_

_Would you like a little company?_

_Hey man, how you doin'?_

_Would you like to sit next to me?_

Jailer era uma mulher discreta, com aura calma e melancólica. Tinha uma maldita capacidade de descobrir sentimentos e explorá-los, deixando quem os guardava completamente nu. Chegava a ser uma habilidade por vezes mais eficiente que oclumência. Harry sentia um aperto no peito ao ver o outro só e muita vontade de sentar-se perto dele. Como desejava que ainda estivessem juntos... Mas o receio o prendia exatamente onde estava. Só conseguia encarar a solidão que causara. E aceitar que isso nunca mudaria. Todos os progressos que tivera para amenizar a dor haviam sido destruídos. Sua noite havia sido arruinada. Era o fim de mais um dia.


	10. Uma ajuda

_**Lou:**__ Muito obrigada a quem deixou reviews e está acompanhando a história! Estou continuando, como prometido. Até a próxima, gente :) continuarei se houver algum retorno, espero que gostem do capítulo!_

Cho logo notou que algo estava errado. Viu o tumulto que tentou ser encoberto quando todos avistaram Malfoy do outro lado do estabelecimento. Abraçou as companheiras com alegrias e dera um olhar desdenhoso a Ron, que veio reclamando a viagem inteira.

Fora uma das viagens de trem mais engraçadas que Harry tivera em todos aqueles anos. A incredulidade do melhor amigo enquanto fazia perguntas irritantes e incessantes só não era mais engraçado do que as reações de Hermione, Luna e Ginny.

-Mas... Como tantas pessoas ficam envolvidas num relacionamento só? Você acha isso certo, Ginny?

-Acho, Ron. Disse a irmã, e continuou:

-Você não?

-É óbvio que não!

-Que pena. Não me importo.

Tentava controlar o riso em respeito a Ronald, mas falhava miseravelmente todas as vezes. O ruivo sentiu seu coração quase parar ao ver as três moças darem um delicado beijo... Triplo. Não entendia como o rapaz poderia achar uma coisa tão simples algo tão anormal.

O caminho até Charriot era realmente estonteante. Neville contava sobre seus planos de futuramente lecionar Herbologia em Hogwarts e as três amigas só conseguiam falar de Cho. Harry não admitia, mas estava mortalmente curioso para vê-la. Não sabia se isso era o certo, mas era assim que se sentia, afinal. Os flocos haviam sossegado e estavam acomodados dentro de seu paletó por um feitiço que Luna o ensinara. Quase não notava a presença deles ali a não ser quando um ou outro escapava. A tentação do toque aumentava, ainda mais pelo brilho atraente que a criatura mantinha. Tentou esquecer, pois não estragaria o propósito da noite.

-Caramba Harry, as coisas não fazem mais sentido nenhum. Reclamou o Weasley enquanto todos pulavam dos vagões para a plataforma, já avistando uma quantidade absurda de luzes e pessoas. Era um lugar enérgico e com muita classe ao mesmo tempo. Um lugar que Malfoy com certeza iria gostar... Mas o propósito era não pensar nele, não? E então tais confabulações esvaíram rapidamente de sua cabeça.

Um pub ridiculamente decorado com todo tipo de simbologia irlandesa chamava atenção dentre todos os outros lugares. Não se requeria muita percepção para saber que aquele era o Black Kelpie. O floco que conseguira sua liberdade das roupas de Harry agitou-se intensamente enquanto se aproximavam do lugar, fazendo o feitiço então se quebrar e todas as outras criaturinhas pularem para fora. Bufou em frustração temendo pensar no significado daquilo quando não precisou de mais explicações.

Lá estava ele. E Cho. Juntos.

Sentiu-se paralisar e todas as suas entranhas congelarem. Tinha uma dificuldade deveras intensa de capturar ar ao respirar. Não sentia mais o chão a sua volta. Apenas queria-o. Mas o contato visual se desfez rápido como se gerou e a realidade caiu sobre si. Focalizou o nada enquanto todos cumprimentavam Cho animadamente, exceto Ron. Ela estava bonita, sim, mas pouco importava. Por que ele estava ali? Por que ela falava com ele? Sobre o que conversaram? Será que ele citou seu nome na conversa?

Ficara claro demais até pra quem pouco sabia de Oclumência toda a situação. Chang notara imediatamente os flocos de Harry que também pairavam sobre Draco e lançara um olhar investigativo para Harry. Em poucos segundos, seu olhar tornara-se apiedado e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz.

-Então... Era você de quem Draco havia falado. E o que são essas coisas, afinal?

-Indicam...

-Disso eu já sei. É tão fácil ler sua mente, Harry... Sua voz era carinhosa e consoladora.

-Não sabemos o que essas coisas são. Ninguém sabe. Mas por que só foi nota-las agora?

-Na verdade foi uma das primeiras coisas que notei. Mas ele esconde os pensamentos tão bem... Só consegui captar poucas coisas.

-Como o que?

-Ele sente sua falta, Harry.

Todos na mesa haviam mantido o nível alto das conversas para que pudessem dar um mínimo de privacidade à conversa dos dois. Era perceptível a tensão e a tristeza carregada no lugar. Logo então todos se calaram para ver Jailer começar a apresentação.

O Eleito até gostaria de dizer que prestou atenção, mas estaria mentindo. Não desviava de nenhuma maneira o olhar dos cabelos quase platinados de tão claros. Sozinho. Queria ter forças para ir até lá, mas não conseguia encarar o que havia feito. A culpa o corroía, talvez mais até que a saudade. Toda sua animação havia morrido.

As músicas se arrastavam e pareciam durar dois infinitos cada uma. O vazio que carregava em si era grande. Quando o olhar desviava, os pensamentos buscavam. Aquela noite, que deveria ser o oposto, se trataria de Draco Malfoy.

A animação de todos era evidente. Tentou disfarçar o melhor que pôde e integrar-se no ambiente, mas sentia como se não estivesse realmente ali e todos não pudessem vê-lo. Quando tudo acabou, sentiu a mão de Cho agarrar firme seu pulso.

-Vá falar com ele, por favor. Seus pensamentos estão me torturando. Riu-se, amigável.

Num impulso, conseguiu ir até o ex. Sentou ao seu lado, esperando qualquer reação. Qualquer uma. Não recebeu nenhuma. Buscou o contato visual de Chang, que apenas acenou a cabeça. Sentiu os olhares preocupados das amigas, mas sabiam que era algo que ele deveria fazer sozinho. Aproveitavam a chegada da namorada, de quem sentiam tanta saudade. Ron ainda reclamava, mas havia cedido um pouco. Respirou, e tocou o ombro à sua frente.

-Potter. Sibilou Malfoy acomodando-se como um gato preguiçoso na cadeira.

-Podemos... Conversar?

Recebeu um encolher de ombros e um olhar indiferente como resposta. A máscara fria e irredutível havia voltado em sua melhor potência.

-Eu... Sinto muito. Por favor, não aguento mais... Sei que deveria esperar por uma resposta sua.

Foi o mesmo que falar com o nada, tamanha indiferença do outro. Persistiu naquela conversa unilateral para atrair o interesse dele. Precisava dele, por Merlin, deveria ser capaz de dizer tudo.

-Eu...

Sua voz havia travado. Forçava as palavras a saírem, mas elas só escorregavam mais para o fundo de sua garganta. Sentiu seu coração pular algumas batidas quando recebeu o mesmo olhar investigativo, só que mais sombrio e pesado.

-O que foi isso, afinal? Desdenhou Malfoy.

Harry conseguiu unir as palavras em um sussurro.

-Eu quero você de volta.

Draco acomodou a mão em forma de concha ao redor de sua orelha, debochando do quão estupidamente baixa a voz do outro saíra. E então decidiu tentar uma abordagem diferente. Machucá-lo só lhe causava mais dor, por Merlin! Deveria saber lidar com aquilo da maneira correta. Segurou a mão do rapaz e olhou-o fundo nos olhos, amolecendo os traços endurecidos da face. Estava calmo, relaxado... Verdadeiro.

-Eu vou ser sincero. Você não está pronto. Sendo assim, eu não posso. Eu sinto muito.

A imensa melancolia que explodiu no peito de Potter fora rapidamente se transmutando em pura raiva. Lançou um olhar fulminante a Draco e sibilou:

-Você é um maldito. Um maldito egoísta! Por que não pode simplesmente parar com esse jogo? Por que tem que ter o ego maior do que pode carregar? Do que você está se protegendo, afinal? Estava tudo bem, por que você tinha que ficar tão paranoico com aquilo? A ponto de chorar, inclusive! Não fui eu quem estragou tudo, foi você com seus malditos jogos.

Ora. Golpe baixo. Malfoy nunca imaginaria que Potter debocharia de seu sofrimento. Chegou até a rir ironicamente consigo mesmo. Estava tão incrédulo... Não acreditaria se não tivesse presenciado a cena com os próprios olhos. E então o Eleito desabou. No mesmo segundo em que havia dito aquilo, se arrependeu. Buscou com o olhar o perdão de Malfoy, que recusou na mesma hora, rindo e pendendo as mãos para os lados.

"Você acabou de confirmar o que eu disse, estúpido".

A frase nunca chegou a ser pronunciada, mas fora subentendida. Desolado, só conseguiu virar as costas e sair. Cho observava tudo de esguelha e sem nem ao menos estar por perto, sabia de cada palavra dita na discussão pela linguagem corporal de ambos. Quando Harry finalmente chegou até a mesa, todos sugeriram ir embora, pois a noite caía e com certeza Cho estava abatida pelo cansaço. A mesma sussurrou no ouvido de Harry:

-Vá com todo mundo até a plataforma, eu encontro vocês depois. Vou te ajudar com isso, Harry. E lançou a ele uma expressão cúmplice.

O pub ia esvaziando-se aos poucos e só restavam algumas pessoas e o loiro perto do palco. Cho sentou-se perto dele.

-E então, o que achou?

-Entediante. Disse, com voz sonada.

-O que aconteceu com você e Harry? Disse, muito séria.

-Não acho que eu precise dizer. Ele perdeu a cabeça como sempre faz. E me atacou. Eu nunca havia levado a sério quando me diziam que muitas vezes ele se descontrola e magoa todos ao redor. Agora, não me surpreendo. Exceto que ele falhou em me magoar. Só provou que eu não posso confiar nele.

Chang suspirou, entediada.

-Você pode enganar qualquer um Malfoy, menos a mim. Você se magoou sim. E isso só te deu mais dúvida se deveria retomar tudo ou não. Tem medo do que pode estar perdendo caso fique com ele e ele te magoe. Isso é tudo medo, nada mais.

-É melhor assim.

-Pois eu te desafio. Faça o que você está pensando. Garanto que não será metade do que tem com ele. Essas criaturas indicam algo forte, algo raro, não vê? Não são elas que criaram isso, foram vocês! Isso é só uma consequência! Você não terá isso com mais ninguém, acredite em mim.

Um silêncio aterrou a conversa. Os olhares se sustentaram fixos um no outro por alguns segundos e então Draco fez o que estava pensando e o que Cho já sabia. Ele a beijou. E, como ela já previa, foi a prova de que estava certa. Ele abaixou a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu vou te ajudar. E beijou-lhe a testa.

Quando a viu se afastando, Malfoy tivera um lampejo de ideia em sua mente e a chamou. May estava se arrumando para sair, poderia assinar algo para Cho. Fora sua mostra de gratidão. Não aguentava mais tudo aquilo e queria tudo de volta como antes. Ele não se enganou no final. Ela era uma boa pessoa e uma boa amiga. Poderia... Confiar nela. E tinha esperanças de que tudo se resolvesse, pois sentia asco ao lembrar-se do que Potter havia lhe dito minutos mais cedo.

A felicidade da moça era radiante por receber o autógrafo. Ela despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha e fora saltitante até a estação de trem, com o vento frio da madrugada balançando seus longos cabelos negros. Ao avistar todos esperando por ela, anunciou feliz:

-Eu não poderia ir embora sem o meu autógrafo, não é?

Todos acabaram caindo no sono na viagem de trem de volta. O álcool que haviam consumido fez com que todos apagassem rapidamente. Exceto Harry. Não conseguia perdoar-se pelo que havia dito ao outro. Ora, se antes já estava difícil aproximar-se de Draco, agora era tarefa impossível. Deveria desistir de tudo, pois seus impulsos estragaram tudo. Encarou o rosto sonolento de todos na cabine. Chang estava sentada bem à sua frente. Não iria aguentar. Precisava saber como ela o ajudaria. Se ele teria chance. Ela lidava tão bem com Malfoy...

-Cho... Sussurrou, em voz muito baixa.

Ela, que tinha sono leve, acordou:

-Hm, o que foi Harry?

-Você acha que... Ainda tenho chance?

Ela suspirou, com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, e disse muito severa:

-Você precisa controlar seu ego. Malfoy estava com medo e tudo o que você disse só piorou. Ele não sabe se pode confiar em você, Harry. Se realmente quiser, pare de se auto apiedar e peça desculpas. Mostre que mudou. Que pode dar a segurança que ele precisa. Não faça algo tão bonito morrer.

Ela estava certa, afinal. Maldito ego. Aquilo fora o estímulo final para que pudesse finalmente agir certo. Para que pudesse tê-lo por perto novamente. Que saudade que sentia! Como o queria de volta... Tocou então num dos flocos. E sua visão fora Malfoy fazendo o mesmo em um dos vagões do mesmo trem.

Era certo. Deveria ir até lá. Era sua chance. Andava com seus passos surdos até o outro lado do trem. Olhava cuidadosamente pelas portas de vidro, até que no fim do corredor, ali estava quem tanto procurava.

-Ei... Sussurrou.

Draco aproximou-se com passos tímidos até ele. Os dois envolveram-se num abraço apertado e Harry sabia o que fazer a seguir:

-Eu sinto tanto... Desculpe-me, foi tudo culpa minha, eu estraguei tudo. Eu sinto tanto sua falta... Eu te amo.

Draco apenas calou sua boca num beijo. A saudade era tanta, céus! Todos os problemas pareceram resolver-se ali. Ambos encolheram-se na cabine de Malfoy, observando o céu por uma das janelas. Os flocos tinham brilho característico de quando tudo estava bem. Mas sua luz era um tanto vacilante.

-E então, como ficamos? A curiosidade de Potter era grande. Precisava saber para finalmente sentir-se aliviado. Tinha suas dúvidas, claro. Tinha seus medos. E se tudo desse errado novamente? Havia descoberto o quão pouco sabia do outro ao conversar com Cho. Não tinha nem metade do jeito que ela tinha de lidar com ele. Como faria dar certo?

E essa dúvida transpareceu. Draco também tinha seus medos. Precisava garantir-se totalmente de que aquilo não desabaria. Só a conexão carnal não bastaria. Ele teria de ser capaz de encarar seus sentimentos, demonstrá-los e obter reciprocidade nisso. Não estava pronto, ainda não.

-Eu preciso pensar. Eu não me sinto pronto. Ainda não estamos prontos. Eu não posso...

Ao sentir o outro acomodar-se em seu ombro, ele o consolou:

-Ei... Eu também amo você. E mesmo que isso demore um pouco, vamos nos esperar, certo?

Beijaram-se novamente. Grande parte da aflição os havia deixado. Agora só restavam os problemas a serem resolvidos. Não poderiam relacionar-se novamente se isso significasse conflito constante. Seria danoso para ambos. Talvez fosse realmente melhor assim.


End file.
